For Sparks Sake!
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Sequel to Sparks Fly. It has been 23 years since chicago and a new darkness has risen what role could Sparks possibly play in this battle?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but I'm hoping somewhere good. This is a sequel to Sparks Fly so I would read that first. I have the first part of the story worked out but my imagination stopped short, so I only have a couple of chapters written. Now if only I could get off my lazy aft and type them up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS. JUST THE PLOT RAIN KAREN AND LATER SPARKS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A young girl around eighteen walked outside her yellow house in Washington D.C. Her name was Raine Witwicky. Her father, Samuel Witwicky, worked for the government. She was never told exactly what he does, something about national security, not that she cared. Her mother, Carly, on the other hand worked as an event organizer.<p>

Raine was currently about to head out to school. She was a senior this year, and was dead set on everything going perfectly, which it had been. She was popular, pretty (having inherited her mother's looks), and she had the best friend a person could ask for.

She entered the garage and with one look at her should be perfectly shiney car that would have been parked beside her father's yellow and black Camaro she yelled, "Daaaaddd!" Her car was totaled. The beautiful black Audi R8 she had was crushed, almost as if a giant foot stomped down on it.

"Aww shit." Her dad mumbled walking into the garage.

"Again? Really? You totaled my car again? You have a perfectly good Camaro right there! Why couldn't you total it?" She gestured to the Camaro next to her crushed Audi.

" Damn it! I'll get this fixed as soon as I can ok? Why don't you call Karen to give you a ride?"

Raine was not impressed by her father's response. "Fine." She said grudgingly. Don't get Raine wrong, she loved Karen, Karen was her best friend. They had been best friends as long as Raine could remember, but she had a bad habbit of laughing in Raine's face when something like this happened.

Raine walked out of the garage and stood on her porch digging through her purse for her phone. "Yes!" She whispered when she finally found it at the bottom. She quickly dialed her first speed dial contact. "Please pick up!" The phone rang a couple of times until the other line picked up. "Hello."

"Karen, it's Raine. Remember you promised not to laugh this ti…" Raine started, but got cut off.

"It stopped being funny after the eleventh time. I'll be there in ten." Karen said then hung up.

* * *

><p>"Really Bee!" Sam asked the Camaro. "This is what? The twelfth time?" The Camaro whined in response. "No! No apologies this time." The Camaro whined again. "Why can't you just drive into the garage like a normal," Sam caught himself, "Semi normal car."<p>

"Sam…I… Didn't mean to." The camaro's radio pieced together.

Sam sighed. "I know, Bee." He pet Bee's hood. "I know."

* * *

><p>Raine watched the silver Pontiac Solstice park next to the curb. A girl about 5'2 got out. She had black hair that went out the middle of her back, a heart shaped face with blue eyes. She was wearing a red button down shirt with a loose black tie, a black skirt with chains hanging around her left hip. She had on black ripped fishnets with black combat boots.<p>

"Karen! What are you doing!" Raine asked watching the small girl do a b line right for the garage.

"I wanna see how bad he screwed up! You can just wait in the car!"

With a sigh Raine put her backpack and purse into the floor board and sat down in the car. "Today is not my day." She said wrapping the seatbelt around herself.

Finally Karen came out of the garage trying not to laugh as she made her way to the car. "I didn't laugh!" She said getting in and buckling herself up.

"Bullshit." Raine replied preparing herself for the sure to be long car ride.

* * *

><p>"There has been an increase in decepticon activity." Prowl observed looking at her datapad.<p>

"There has." Prime agreed with his second in command.

"It would be logical to conclude that the decepticons are up to something." Prowl added.

"The only thing we can do, Prowl, is hope that's not the case." Optimus said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>A****N: I got distracted by my dog and candy when I was typing this... I got lucky and picked the coconut candy on my first shot! HELLZ YEAH!** **OMP I thought the word count on the top said 7222 but it just said 722 I'm a retard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: While I'm sitting at my laptop I might as well type up the second Chapter huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. But I do own my laptop… no really I do.**

* * *

><p>*RING RING* *RING RING* Sparks groaned. *RING RING* "Hello." Sparks moaned a greeting through the cellular device. It was an LG Optimus, apparently only her and Sideswipe thought it was funny when they bought it for her to use as a way for Raine, Sam's daughter, to contact her.<p>

"Karen, it's Raine. Remember you promised not to laugh this ti…"

"It stopped being funny after the eleventh time. I'll be there in ten." Sparks groaned as she hung up. "Auggg! Jazz, Wake up!" Sparks yelled nudging her sparkmates hand that was draped over her like a blanket.

"What?" he asked drowsily.

"We have to go pick up Raine."

"I really hate Bee right now." Jazz mumbled sitting up waiting on her systems to warm up. "Why does Raine hafta be at school so early anyway?" He continued.

"If she doesn't get there early enough she doesn't have enough time to correct all the teachers on the homework." Sparks explained activating her human cover.

"Ya know ah love ya human form. It makes ya look badaft." Sparks giggled and slid down the fire escape pole Wheeljack added to their berth for her.

"Time to go."

Jazz stood up and stretched. "Another day sittin in a parkin lot." He mumbled.

"Big baby."

* * *

><p>The drive to Sam's house wasn't very long, 5 minutes tops. When Sparks and Jazz pulled up Raine was sitting on her porch. "I'm gonna go take a few black mail pics. Be right back." Sparks pet the dash before getting out and heading for the garage.<p>

"Karen! What are you doing?" Raine yelled when she saw Sparks going for the garage.

"I wanna see how bad he screwed up! You can just wait in the car!"

Sparks walked into the garage and immediately started taking internal pictures. "I know somebot who's grounded!" She sang.

Bee's frame drooped. "Aww, I'm sorry Bee, it's just usually big bots like you stop stepping on teenage girls cars after the second time, not number twelve." Sparks giggled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Sparks tried to stop laughing at Bee's mistake before she got back into Jazz. Just one look at Raine's face and Sparks could tell she was pissed.<p>

Every time Raine got pissed it would remind Sparks that one day she would be making that face at her. Sparks hated deceiving Raine like she was, but it was Same and Carly's choice for Raine to grow up not Knowing the Autobots like Annabelle did. Same just wanted her to have Autobot protection.

Jazz sent compassion through their bond, and brought Sparks out of her thoughts. She smiled and got into the car. "I didn't laugh."

"Bullshit." Raine shot back. Sparks smiled. She pretended to start Jazz and drive away from the Witwicky house.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he did that to my car. AGAIN!" Raine continued to complain. She had been complaining all the way to the human school.<p>

"We're here." Sparks told the human girl.

"I mean what would you do if your dad totaled your car? HUH?" Raine yelled getting all up in Sparks face.

"NEVER say that! I love my baby!" Sparks yelled. She bent forward and kissed the steering wheel.

::Not right now lil femme! There's a youngling 'ere:: Jazz comm. linked making Sparks giggle.

"That's disgusting!" Raine shot out, "Why don't you just marry the car while you're at it?"

"I did!" Sparks replied unbuckling. "He just forgot to give me a ring." Sparks joked.

"And why wasn't I invited?" Raine asked accusingly.

"Oh please! Nobody would want a control freak like you at their wedding."

"And nobody would want a short freak at their wedding either, douche."

Sparks laughed and Raine got out of the car. "I take it you're going to hang out here for a while?" Raine asked.

"Yep. Just gonna chillax until I actually have to go in. See ya!"

"See ya." Raine closed the door.

Sparks leaned back, and closed her eyes.

"Poor Bee." Jazz's voice came through the Radio.

"He did it to himself."

Jazz chuckled. Silence filled the cab, both Jazz and Sparks lost in thought.

"Do you think she'll hate me when she finds out?" Sparks finally asked.

"Nah, she migh' be a lil mad, but she'll never hate ya." Jazz said. A smile crept onto Sparks face.

"I better get going. Love ya, Jazz!"

"Love ya, too." Jazz answered and opened the for her.

* * *

><p>Jazz watched his bonded walk away. Her small hips going from side to side in a hypnotizing manor. "Scrap! Do ah know how ta choose em or what?" He said watching her disappear behind some other cars.<p>

::Prowl to Jazz::

::Sup Prowler!::

::Please don't call me that Jasmine.::

::Fine, bu' never say tha name again.::

::Deal. I just wanted to let you know there are decepticons in your area keep your guard up, and don't confront unless attacked first.::

::Thanks. Will do. Jazz out.::

Jazz sighed. The decepticons are up to something, and he didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My notebook that I write in was a bitch to find….I usually leave in on the shelf connected to my bed because I sometimes write before I go to bed. I looked. And looked. And looked. But I couldn't find my beloved notebook. I thought it might have fell behind my bed so I grabbed a flashlight and looked but it wasn't there. I was about to give up when low and behold I found my notebook! Wanna know where? If you guessed right beside my laptop on my desk then YAYAY YOU WERE RIGHT! That royally pissed me off.**

* * *

><p>"At least today is the last day until the end of spring break." Sparks told her obviously distressed friend. Raine glared at her and promptly slammed the two girls shared locker.<p>

"Shut up! That doesn't help! You're just so use to getting F's you don't understand how much that one F hurt!"

Raine made an F on her physics test, and she was far from happy. "You're expected to make fail physics." Sparks answered.

"ARG! I can't believe you! I'm going to the bathroom! I'll meet you in the car!" Raine yelled stomping down the hall.

Sparks rolled her eyes. Raine always over reacted to these things. She also always tried to get, or Karen as Raine knew her, to study more, but of course no amount of studying would help her as long as she couldn't read English.

Sparks exited the high school. She looked over the parking lot, and finally spotted Jazz sitting where she left him. She made a habit of looking for the mech after the time he kept moving spots to confuse her. After spotting him she continued her long walk to reach him.

"Hey Karen!" Sparks turned around in response to her fake designation. She saw one of Raine's friends running towards her. Raine had so many friends it became impossible for Sparks to put a face with every name, so she decided not to waste processor power trying to identify the girl. "Have you seen Raine? I need a ride home."

"She won't be much help. Her dad totaled her car…again."

"Damn it! Can you give me a lift?"

"Sorry cars full."

"Oh, that's ok. See ya!" The unidentified girl ran off. She was probably going to keep asking people for a ride until somebody said yes. Poor girl.

Sparks finally reached Jazz and pat him on the hood then climbed in when he opened the door for her.

"Hello Jazz!" She yelled after she kissed his steering wheel.

"What's crakin'?"

"Raine failed her physics test. I failed my English, Government, Math and Physics tests."

"How bout ya tell me what ya passed."

"Spanish." Sparks giggled and Jazz sighed.

"Ya really need ta fix tha corrupted file." Jazz scolded her.

"Ratchet and I already tried. He said there was nothing we could do since we couldn't get my nanites to find a problem with it. We even tried to reinstall the file, but it was still corrupted. It must just be a glitch." Sparks explained.

There was tap at the passenger side window. Sparks smirked and ignored it. The taps became pounding, and Sparks finally looked over to Raine pounding on the windows. Her smile widened when she told Jazz to let her in.

"I already felt like crap! I didn't need you locking me out of the car. AGAIN!" Raine yelled the last part.

"I thought it was our new routine. Your dad crushed your car. You ask me for a ride. I lock you out. You get in. We laugh about it."

"I never laughed about it." Raine corrected her.

"Oh sorry. I laugh about it." Sparks said pretending to back up the car.

"How'd you do on your tests?"

"Failed all except Spanish."

"How are you not crying right now?"

Sparks smirked as Jazz pulled up to a long line of cars. She turned to Raine. "How am I even a Senior right now?" Something crashed into Jazz's back end. "SON OF A GLITCH!"

"God damn it!" Raine cursed. Today was not her day.

Sparks to say the least was pissed. ::I'm fine:: Jazz commed. Nobody hits her baby! Sparks swung Jazz's door open and stomped over to the blue chevy truck that back ended Jazz. A Sophmore was climbing out of the truck.

"I'm really sorry! I just got my license yeste…" The boy was cut off.

"Shut up! Now go apologize!"

The boy walked over to the car and saw Raine with her hand over her face. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He yelled at Raine.

"Not her! My baby!" Sparks yelled.

"There is no ba…" The kid was cut off again by Raine this time. "The car!"

Raine had been in this situation many times before. Of couse not with this boy. Most of the time it was with careless people on cell phones who thought they had no better things to do than to ram their cars into Karen's. If there was one thing Raine knew about Karen, it was that nobody, and that means NOBODY messes with her car.

"You can't be serious." The boy chuckled.

"Did you just chuckle?" Sparks asked. "I have a bat in my trunk. Don't make me use it, again." She continued with a straight face.

"I'm not apologizing to your…"

"Just apologize!" Raine yelled. "She will use the bat! I've seen her handy work. She did it to my dad's Camaro!" Raine continued.

"Fine! I'm sorry, you stupid car!" The boy yelled before stomping back to his car ignoring the honks from the vehicles behind him.

Sparks got back into the car and rolled down the window. "I'll find out where you live!" She yelled and rolled back up the window.

::Uncalled for!:: Jazz commed.

::Your face is uncalled for. Now make the engine stall so the douche bag feels bad!:: Sparks commed back. Jazz did as she asked until he finally started.

"Is your car ok?" Raine asked.

Sparks sighed sadly. "Yeah."

Jazz started playing calming music of all sorts, as well as sending calming emotions through their bond. Nobody spoke until they reached the freeway.

"What the hell is that?" Raine pointed up ahead in the distance.

"Frag." Sparks swore in cybertronian.

"You really need to stop using those made up words of yours. My dad is starting use them and its, to say the least, really creepy."

Sparks ignored Raine and concentrated on the dust cloud.

::Is it Decepticons?:: She asked Jazz.

::Yeah, Prowl warned me bout em this morning::

::any way to avoid them?::

::Afraid not lil femme.::

"Raine, you need to listen to me." Sparks started shakily turning to Raine.

"What the hell are you doing! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"My name isn't Karen!" Sparks yelled, "When the car stops I need you to get out!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

Jazz slid to a stop and opened the doors. Raine looked around with a mix of shock and panic. Sparks jumped out ignoring all the cars behind them honking. She quickly ran to Raine's side of the car and grabbed Raine's arm and began to pull.

"We have to go!"

Raine finally got out and turned around in shock as Jazz slammed the doors shut, and speeded away.

"Did your car just...," her face became very angry looking, "If this is prank it's not fucking funny,Karen!"

"I told you my name is not Karen!" Sparks yelled. "Now run!"

"If you're not Karen then who are you?"

"No time. RUN!"

"Run where? If you haven't noticed we're on the shoulder of a FREEWAY!" Raine yelled. Sparks grabbed her arm and began running the opposite way Jazz went.

::Optimus!:: She commed Prime.

::We are on our way!::

::I need transport::

::I sent Bumblebee to your coordinates. Optimus out.::

Raine ripped her hand out of Sparks grip. "I am not moving from this spot until you tell me where my friend is, and what the hell is happening!" She then crossed her legs and sat on the ground.

"Primus! You are not doing the hissy fit sit right now!" Sparks asked shocked.

Raine answered by crossing her arms and turning her face away. Sparks began pacing. "It's official! Primus hates me!"

"You know what else is official?" Raine asked sarcastically. "I HATE YOU!"

Sparks stopped pacing in mid step, in fact she froze, wide eyed. It seemed like forever between the two girls. The blasts from the battle up ahead on the freeway growing louder and closer.

"Is that Dad?" Raine asked.

There was a honk from behind Sparks; she could only assume it was Bee.

"Why is nobody driving?" Raine's scared voice cracked through her throat.

"I'm…here to…Help." Bee said through his radio.

Sparks finally pieced herself together from the low blow Raine threw at her. She open Bee's backseat door, and shove Raine inside. Only to get into the front passenger side herself.

"Bee this is Raine. Raine this," Sparks gestured to the whole Camaro, "Is Bumblebee, but you can just call him Bee."

"Sorry… about… your…car."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I thought ******evil and make you wait for a few weeks for the next chapter ** ****Kind and upload the next chapter as soon as I wrote it. I'm really not happy with this chapter. I suck at writing action scenes. And this whole chapter is an action scene…. Wonderful…. Really fragging wonderful. On better news I really want the transformers war for Cybertron video game. I'll probably order off amazon tomorrow or something.**

* * *

><p>"Why are they following us!" Sparks yelled looking out the rear view mirror at the three decepticons currently in pursuit of Bumblebee. She glanced back at Raine. The poor girl didn't look good at all. She was pale and obviously in shock. She was fidgeting, mumbling to herself and had her eyes squeezed shut.<p>

"I'm…going to have to...fight!" Bee pieced together. The Decepticons behind them began to shoot.

"At least wait till we get to the out skirts of town!" Sparks pleaded. She didn't like the idea of having to fight in the middle of a highway.

"Will do!"

It didn't take long for Bee to reach the out skirts of town. It was mostly woodlands with a few clearings thrown in just to make it harder to find where you're going. Sparks hated it.

The Decepticons weren't far behind them. The closest was a few yards and gaining speed fast causing Bumblebee to have to speed up as well. The already blurred trees becoming blotches of green and brown.

"I'm sorry...but I'm going…to…have to…eject you!"

Sparks sighed, "You did your best, Bee." Before petting his dash.

"What does he mean, 'eject'?" Raine asked worriedly. Bee slid to a stop, and flung the two girls out of his cab. The three decepticons close behind.

Raine landed on her butt, while her more lucky friend barrel rolled and landed in a crouch next to her.

"What are you? A ninja?"

"No, just an Autobot who trained it's aft off to do that!" Sparks yelled. "But now's not the time for this! We have got to move!" Sparks grabbed onto Raine's hand and began to run. Bee shifted to his bipedal mode and ran after them, covering their afts as they ran.

"What the fuck!" Raine yelled almost tripping. "My dad's car is a giant fucking robot!"

"Yeah!" Sparks yelled trying to lead Raine away from the decepticons shots, Running between trees. "Frag!" She swore when she reached a huge clearing the size of a football field, causing her run out of hiding spots.

One of the decepticons tackled bumblebee to the ground.

"We have to keep going!" Sparks yelled pulling Raine along as she tried to run across the humungous clearing.

"Why am I so out of shape?" Raine huffed and puffed half way across.

"We're almost across!" Sparks yelled. She continued pulling the girl along listening to her wheezing. "Almost there!" She yelled trying to motivate herself more than Raine.

Then everything went to pit.

There was a sudden absence of Raine's hand in Sparks grip. A solid thud resounded through Sparks audio receptors. Raine fell. Sparks couldn't believe it, the little glitch fell!

Sparks quickly turned around to help her friend. "Slag!" she cursed when she saw one of the decepticons aim and fire at the human girl. She quickly leapt in front of the blast.

"KAREN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Is it a bird? A plan? No Its not. Why are you even questioning what this is. It's a chapter of For Sparks Sake! Primus! Hee hee I am very proud of the title of this story. It popped into my head just like Spark Fly. Yepp. In a dream… About Jazz… only Sparks Fly was just Sunstreaker Throwing Sparks yelling, "Hey watch watch Sparks fly, Guys!"… Jazz didn't save her by the way. He laughed and pointed and then walked away… what a douche… yes I have strange dreams, when I remember them.**

* * *

><p>Raine tripped over her own two feet, and crashed to the ground. "Ow.." She moaned.<p>

"Slag!" She heard Karen use one of her strange, stupid, made up words. She had to quit doing that.

Raine's eyes widened as Karen leapt in front of one of the obviously bad robot's blasts. "KAREN!" She yelled.

It was surreal as Karen fell to the ground, bouncing a couple of times. " I told you… My name's not Karen. My designation is Sparks." She whispered. Raine didn't know her eyes could get as wide as they did when Kare- Sparks' skin slowly disappeared and was replaced by sleek black and silver metal.

The yellow and black robot wasted no time in shooting the bad robot in the chesr with his cannons. Soon enough the last standing bad robot went for her! Raine started crawling backwards.

"I'm…Sorry." It was the yellow robot. What did Kar- Sparks call him, oh yeah, Bee! At first Raine thought Bee was going to let the big bad Robot have her, but then her, he punted her? He PUNTED her! First the bastard crushes her car. Twelve times. She could have forgiven him for that. Now her PUNTED her. There is no forgiving now.

"I HATE YOU!" Raine yelled as she sailed through the air, and landed on her head. "Owwww!" she moaned. Her vision began to blur, and she could barely make out more vehicles entering the clearing. "I really hope they're on our side." She moaned before blacking out.

* * *

><p>As if Bumblebee didn't feel bad enough, but now Sam was just making it worse.<p>

"You punted her!" He yelled.

"Sam, he told you it was an accident." Carly tried to calm her husband down.

"No,no,no, Crushing my daughters car was an accident, but PUNTING her is no accident."

"Sam, I think your-"

Sam cut her off. "No! I don't think you heard him right! He punted – punted! P-U-N-E-D!"

"You forgot the T." Carly corrected him. He quickly turned his head towards her.

"No, you see. You," He gestured to Carly, who rolled her eyes, "Don't have the right to correct my spelling, while you're defending him!" He gestured to Bee who dropped his head, and let out a depressing _WHIRR_. Sam stomped off.

"Don't worry, Bee. He'll get over it." Carly reassured him with her British accent covering her words. She gave him a reassuring pat on the pede, and followed Sam where he could only assume was the med bay where their daughter was being treated for a fractured rib and minor concussion. Maybe what he thought was a gentle nudging of the girl with his pede wasn't his best idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I have been playing the transformers game War For Cybertron for seven hours straight… best game ever… just saying. My mom kicked me out of the livingroom so I thought Why not pull out my handy dandy notebook XD and type up a chapter of For Sparks Sake! Then I thought nawww, but then I logged into my email and I had a lovely message telling me I got a review(I love reviews btw) from Rapidfeather telling me how much they liked my story and I went "Awwww" and so here I am Typing up a new chapter of For Sparks Sake!**

* * *

><p>Jazz was sitting on the ground right outside the med bay. His Knees up against his chasis, just staring at the med bay door.<p>

"OHH NOES! Wut If mah Sparky nevah wakes up!" It was that fragging twin Skids.

"Man! Dat's nah cool! Jazz is righ' there, Bro!" Mudflap pushed his brother.

"I Kno' dat! Ah wuz juz tryin' ta ligh'en da mood!" Skids shoved his brother back.

"Stop it, you two!" Prowls voice boomed through the hallway as he scolded the two mechs. "You're right infront of the Med bay! Continue that elsewhere!" Prowl watched the two go down the hallway shoving eachother and muttering profanities. He sighed and turned his attention to his friend on the ground.

"Did you kicked out the med bay?" Prowl waited for a response, and when none came he continued. "It is unlike Ratchet to kick his patients bonded out of the medbay."

Jazz put his helm between his legs, and covered it with his arms. "Ah never went in." His muffled reply finally came.

Prowl leaned against the wall. "Why not? It seems illogical for you not to."

"IT WAS MAH FAULT SHE'S IN THERE!" Jazz yelled. He lifted his helm, and continued in a more quiet voice. "If ah hadn't of left 'em by da side of da road this wouldn't of happened." He stood up. "If AH had gotten to 'em faster ah wouldn't be fellin' this pain in mah spark." He whispered.

"I can assure you, Jazz, none of this was your fault." Prowl said cooly.

"How do ya know tha'?" Jazz asked sliding back down to the ground.

"Jazz, if any of this was your fault I would tell you that you slagged up, but I'm not here to tell you that. Am I?" Prowl sat down on the ground next to his friend. "I promise you it's not your fault." He pulled out a data pad from his sub space, "And as long as we're out here we might as well get our work done." He passed the data pad to Jazz.

Jazz looked at his workaholic friend. "What kinda friend are ya? Ahm hurtin 'ere an all ya want is mah report!"

"All twenty seven of them." Prowl replied.

Jazz accepted the data pad. "Well ya only getting one."

Prowl smirked. His friend was back to normal.

He knew work fixed everything.

* * *

><p>Raine woke up to angry whispering. "What do you want me to do? Apologize for getting mad at him when he punted my daughter?" It was her dad.<p>

"Shut up."Raine moaned.

"Raine! Babe, are you ok?" her mother asked.

"I have a headache, I'm very upset," Raine looked over her mother's shoulder. There was a giant blue robot staring at her. "And there's a giant robot staring at me!"

A giant wrench flew through the air, and struck the giant blue staring robot right in the head. "I told you to run!" A voice boomed from the direction the wrench flew from.

"Please tell me we're with the good robots."

"Don't worry, Raine, we're with the Autobots." Her dad assured her.

"Kar- Sparks said something about being an Autobot. What is an Autobot?" Raine asked tipping her head to the side.

Her mom and dad looked at each other not sure if they should answer the question. "Ok. How about an easier question? How long have I been here?"

"Only a couple of hours," Her mom answered. "But it would be best to get more rest, so it's time for you to close your eyes and get some more sleep."

Raine did as her mother told her, and closed her eyes only to have them snap back open when the images of what happened to K- Sparks popped into her head. She was so stupid! How could she forget something like that!

"What about Sparks? What happened to Sparks?" Her parents looked at her sympathetically. It was the same look they gave her when they had to give her bad news. "No… Tell me she's ok!" Raine yelled. Her mother looked at her and grabbed her face. She wiped away the tears her daughter didn't even notice she shed.

"Ratchet is trying to repair her as we speak, but he warned us not to be too optimistic."

"But…But I didn't get a chance to say sorry for telling her that I hated her!"

Carly wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Raine sniffed a couple of times before she choked out a giggle. "Dad just snuck out."

Carly quickly stood up straight and looked where her husband once was. "SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY! Get back in here and hug your daughter like a man!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Any one who has this story on their alerts are probably like " WHAT? How this girl write so fast?" And I will gladly answer that question…. I have no life… nope. None. Sad I know. But this also A make up thing because I probably wont update for awhile. A while meaning two or three days. My mom and dad are going out for new years and gave me permission to throw a party…. Now people are probably like "WHAT? Her parents gave their teenage daughter permission to throw a party?" Well they did… only thing is I only have two really close friends that will even come to my house…sooo yeaahh…. Eeessshh. **

* * *

><p>Ratchet worked quickly in his holoform to secure the small femmes chances of survival. It didn't help that the area he was working in was extremely close to her spark. "Slag it!" He yelled deactivating his holoform and moving to get more energon for another energon transfusion. "Jolt I need you to run and update Jazz. Tell him I have got her stabilized, but need him near to help stabilize her spark while I'm working on the area around it."<p>

Jolt nodded and went to do as he was told. Ratchet grabbed a giant wrench on his way back to his patient. He glanced out the doorway and spotted Jolt staring at his other patient, Raine. "Thought so." He mumbled before cranking his arm back and launching the wrench with deadly accuracy. "I told you to run!" He yelled before hooking up the small energon bag.

* * *

><p>Jazz was silently working on the data pad Prowl kindly provided him. "Jazz, I am only going to ask you once more, Please stop writing your reports in human slang. 'bustin a cap in his ass' is not acceptable for shooting a decepticon."<p>

Jazz sighed. That was his fifth attempt at writing that report. "Buuttt Prroowwwlller, ah gotta do somethin' ta make tha report awesome!" At that moment the med bay doors opened.

"Ratchet Sparks is stable at the moment." Jolt told them causing Jazz to let out a huge sigh of relief. "But he says he needs you in there to help him stabilize her spark while he's working on the sensitive areas around it."

"Ah don-" Jazz was cut off by prowl.

"Non-negotiable, jasmine."

Jazz frowned. "Fine, but ah told ya not ta use tha name."

Jolt lead Jazz past a crying Raine, and guilt rushed through him again. He crouched down next to her and Carly. "The Lil' femme'll a'ight." He told her gently petting her with his digit.

"Jazz!" Jolt called for him follow. Jazz got up and followed Jolt into a side operation room.

"Good. Sit there." Ratchet's holoform instructed pointing at a cybertronian sized chair next to the small berth. "Now all I need you to do is send _good _emotions through your bond with her. Try to lend her some strength While I work. Start when I tell you." Ratchet continued his instructions.

Jazz sat down and looked at Sparks. She was laying on her shasis with a hole in the center of her back. Tiny sparks shooting away from the unattached wires.

"Only a pin sized hole made it all the way through the armor around her spark." Ratchet informed him. "Now if you would begin." He told Jazz, who began doing what he was instructed to.

* * *

><p>"I am finished." Ratchet finally announced after a couple of hours. Jazz was exhausted.<p>

"You should go get some recharge." Jolt suggested.

"Ah don think ah can."

"She should come online tomorrow, and Primus help me if you haven't recharged by then I will ban you from the med bay!" Ratchet threatened.

"Fine." Jazz mumbled walking out of the med bay.

* * *

><p>"You look like an agitated sparkling."<p>

Jazz was surprised to see Prowl sitting where he left him surrounded by data pads. Well he wasn't surprised about the data pad part.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Uh… Doc bot said she should wake up by tomarra." Jazz answered. Watching Prowl nod and begin to pack up the data pads. "Why are ya still here?" Jazz finally asked the question that was peaking his curiosity.

"Jazz, I can only pick up data pads so fast." Prowl answered.

"No, ah ment, why were ya working out 'ere?" He rephrased the question.

"Oh, I was worried about Sparks. She has grown on me, much like what humans would call a sister." Prowl answered still picking up data pads.

"She's got tha effect on mechs. Don she?"

"I suppose it's much like your ability to befriend any mech you meet." Prowl said picking up the last data pad, and sub spacing it.

::Jolt to Prowl::

::Yes::

::Please make sure Jazz gets some recharge. Ratchets orders::

::I see. I will make sure of it. Prowl out::

"It has come to my attention you are supposed to be recharging right now." Prowl confronted jazz.

"Heh. Yeah." Jazz mumbled as prowl began to escort him to his and sparks quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm literally running off of a sugar rush right now. Me and my friends literally did nothing but consume sugar at an unusual rate, watch anime, and play Transformers: War for Cybertron in which I finally made it to chapter 10 and then died as soon as the fragging battle started. Damn Bumblebee. I hope everyone has a happy new years I know I will. Augghhh! I have to go to school tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>"Will you just lay down and shut your face plates!"<p>

That was the fourth time Raine heard that, In the past hour! The voice sounded agitated, on the verge of a complete breakdown. "What did I just say!"

Raine sighed. She desperately wanted to know what was behind that corner door. She would have peeked, but the only way in was a giant robot sized door. There was a human door, but that had a giant pad lock on it.

Raine was actually in the middle of waiting for one of the giant robots, well two if you counted the one that was going to explain everything to her. Raine felt that one was only going to confuse her more.

The one she really wanted to see was the one she saw last night. The blue robot called him jazz if she remembered correctly. Jazz seemed, to her, the only optimistic person/robot/thing on this damn base.

The med bay door slid open. Two robots waked in, one of them was just the one she was waiting on. The other she had never seen before, given she had only been on the base for that night. He was black and white and car doors on his back that had 'POLICE' on them.

"Jazz, why did you drag me here? I do have work to do." He complained.

"If you don't lay down and shut up I will weld your aft to the berth, put you in stasis, reprogram you into a remote controlled puppet, and hand you over to the twins to do with you what they please!" The booming voice made its appearance again.

"Well ya see, Prowlie, if ah didn' bring ya, ya wouldn't of stopped workin." Jazz told the other bot…Prowlie? What kind of name is Prowlie?

"Jazz if you insist to keep pulling me away from my work I will make you write all the reports you owe me."

"Fine ah'll tell ya the truth. Ah'm really nervous!" Jazz pulled up his visor. He had the saddest face that Raine had ever seen. His bottom lip was sticking out, with puppy eyes going strong. He obviously used this look a lot. Raine could tell just by how much she wanted to yell at this Prowlie to stop picking on him, but Prowlie was not impressed.

"I'm not stupid, Jazz. You're just scared Ratchet will notice you stayed up all night listening to Earth music."

Jazz pouted and turned away from his friend. When he did he caught Raine staring at the two of them. He smiled, and looked down at her. "What's crackin' lil chick?" He figured Sam wouldn't appreciate him calling his daughter a bitch.

"I was…um… waiting for you, actually. Umm… Jazz right?" Raine had never been so nervous in her life. You try talking to a giant robot!

"Yep. Wha' can ah do for ya, Raine?" Jazz seemed very excited. Prowlie on the other hand seemed more interested in what she had to say. Wait, how did he know her name? Well she knew his name too, so maybe he found out the same way she did.

"Do you…um.. know how Ka-Sparks is doing?" Damn she had to remember not to call her Karen anymore.

"For the last fragging time! GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE!"

Jazz lowered his visor, and started laughing. Prowlie sighed, "She will be fine, Miss. Witwicky."

Jazz's laughter finally died down. " 'ave ya not been able ta see 're yet?" He asked.

"No." Raine jumped when Jazz bent down and opened his hand for her.

"Ya can come with us then." Raine sat there a moment on her Army cot. "Ah'm not gonna hurt ya." Jazz reassured.

"You can walk there if you'd rather." Prowlie told her.

"Umm, I think I'll accept the ride, thanks." Rain ot off the cot and onto Jazz's hand, holding onto his thumb.

Prowlie walked up to the corner door where all the yelling had been coming from. "She's not in there is she?" Raine asked worriedly. Jazz grinned and knocked. Raine could see items down on the ground shake from the stomping behind the door.

"Who the frag is it!"

"It's me, Ratchet." Jazz called through the door. The door slid open to reveal a giant neon green robot. Jazz shot him a smile when he began looking at him up and down. Approving what saw he moved away. To reveal a giant metal table with a human sized robot sitting there looking bored. When it spotted Jazz it perked up.

"Jazz! You're here! This guy's a MONSTER! You should see how he treats his patien-" The small black robot on the table clamped it's mouth shut when the giant neon green robot lifted up an equally giant wrench. "AH! Ok! I'm laying down! On this giant, cold, lonely berth."

"Ah brought ya another visitor, Sparks."

That's when it dawned on Raine. The Small robot on the "Berth" was Karen, well now Sparks. Jazz put his hand on the table to let Raine off. "So…umm…you're a robot, huh?" Raine asked awkwardly, shifting in place.

A smile grew across Sparks face. "Nope, I'm a cybertronian."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am pooped. This was only my second day of school and I already am in the mood for skipping again. Oh krill me now.. hee hee sea what did there. I'm shore you did. Anyways. I have a study hall now instead of my college speech class so I should have more time in school to write these chapters out. I just can't upload them on the schools Wifi because they have fragging blocks on because it's apparently rated R. I can go and read yaoi on their wifi but I cant read fanfiction? What a joke. Oh and thanks Rapidfeather for the idea in here! We all know Prowl can't express love! Hee hee.**

* * *

><p>"A cyber what again?" Raine looked at her robotic friend in complete confusion.<p>

"YOU!" the neon green robot was painting a wrench at Raine. "I don't remember giving permission to get out of bed!"

"Probably because you're too old." Sparks shot back propping her head up with one of her hands and examining her other. The green robot threw a wrench at her barely missing her head.

"I won't miss next time." The green robot said seriously.

"Yes, sir."

"A robot's my doctor?" Raine asked.

"Mech." The robot said flatly.

"What?"

"We do not like to be called robots. You can either call me a meck, or by my designation, Ratchet."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Raine was only a little confused by this point. What kind of name was Ratchet? Then again, what kind of name was Prowlie?

"I would be called a femme." Sparks spoke up.

"Which reminds me. Hows mah Lil femme doin?" Jazz asked her.

"There's no point hitting on her." Raine pointed at Sparks. "She's married to her car." Sparks smirked. She had no idea how right she was.

"I'm great. Only a little perplexed by why he," Sparks pointed to Prowl, " is here."

"Huh? Don't you know Prowlie?" Raine asked confused. If Sparks didn't know him, why is he here? Jazz looked like he was using all his will power not to laugh. Prowl, on the other hand, was a little more than annoyed.

"Prowlie?" Sparks asked. Ratchet snorted about the same time Sparks figured out what was going on. "Ohh! Yeah! I know Prowlie! We go way back!" Sparks laughed out. Jazz soon joining her not being able to hold it in.

"What's so funny?" Rain asked tired of sparks and jazz laughing at something that wasn't all that funny.

"Jazz, Sparks, the situation is not that funny." Prowl scolded them.

"What are they laughing at?" Raine repeated her question.

"My designation is not 'Prowlie'." Raine could feel the embarrassment run through her.

"I'm sooo sorry! I thought that was a silly name to have!" Raine pushed the words out through her embarrassment.

"My designation is Prowl, Miss Witwicky."

"Just Raine. No need to be polite. It's not like I'm queen of the world."

"HA! An impolite Prowl! That's a good one!" Sparks laughed.

"I'd love to throw you into the brig."

"Prowl, we all know you can't love." Sparks joked.

"Come on, Sparks, he can love. Jus can't express it too well." Jazz joked as well.

"I have reasons to throw you into the brig, Jazz."

"That's it! Time's up! If you're not bonded get the frag out!" Ratchet's voice boomed.

"See ya, Raine!" Sparks waved. "Oh by the way, your dad is looking for you."

"How do you that?"

"Sideswipe just sent me a video of your dad telling Red Alert all of his conspiracy theories of why you're not where he left you."

"Not even ask." Raine stated.

"OUT!" Ratchet yelled.

"Intro's later!" Sparks called as Prowl and Raine left.

Sparks sighed and laid down. "I don't see how mechs do it."

"How mechs do wha?" Jazz asked.

"Lay on these giant berths all day in the med bay." Sparks replied exhausted.

"You had a smaller one earlier." Jazz remembered the night before.

"Ratchet took it away." Sparks smirked. "Hey Jazz, I lost my teddy bear. Can I sleep with you instead?"

Jazz chuckled at the human pick up line. "Only if ya insist."

"I do."

Jazz got up onto the berth and laid down, careful not to squish Sparks. He placed an arm above Sparks' head, and used the other hand to cover her.

"G'night."

"Night jazz."

"It's only ten thirty in the morning." Ratchet piped up.

"Way to ruin the moment, Dinosaur!" Sparks yelled.

"Whatever you say, shorty! I do have other patients to see, so if we're done here I'm leaving." And with that Ratchet left the couple to sleep in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My snake's being a creeper. He's been staring at me this whole time. I think he's mad because he keeps falling off the edge of the cage. It's not like I can do anything to fix it. He should stop climbing up onto the lip of the aquarium.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh gosh. I'm going to die… a horrible painful death… the pain… fragging school. Oh well.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, here's the plan," Sparks whispered to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in front of her, getting ready to escape the Med bay.<p>

Ratchet had moved Sparks from the private room she had with the excuse that she was stable enough. She wasn't stupid though. She knew that really meant, 'If I have to spend one more day coming in here to check on you I will kill you myself.'

"You guys distract the Hatchet."

"Um, Sparks." Sides seemed nervous.

"Yes, Sides, you have to distract him!" Sparks seemed tired, and bored.

"That's not-" Sunstreaker spoke up.

"Yes, it is fair! And no, you can't escape instead! Now rip off your brother's arm or something!"

"No fragger is ripping any other fragger's arm off in MY Med bay!"

"Slag it." Sparks cursed under her breath.

"We did try to warn you." Sideswipe shrugged. Sparks glared at him.

"Ratchet, I have been in this Med bay for a week! I. Want. Out!"

Ratchet scoffed. "Believe me I want you out as much as you want out, but your systems still aren't up to par."

Sparks frowned. She was bored, and she had her ways of making this fact very much clear to Ratchet.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ratchet!" Sparks called out to him again.<p>

"That's it you little glitch! What do you want!" Ratchet couldn't hold it in anymore. He was ready to Kill the femme and melt her down into new wrenches to beat mechs with, And it had only been ten minutes!

"I want to see Raine." Sparks whined.

"Then call her and tell her to get her aft here! If that's what it will take to get you out of my fragging wires, so be it!"

"She's in school. I wanna see Jazz."

Ratchet sighed. He knew where this was going. "So? How is that my problem?"

"He's watching Raine. Raine doesn't know he's the car. I just told her to borrow it." Sparks went silent waiting for his reply.

"How is any of that my problem?"

"You're missing the point, old mech. I'm bored! There is nothing to do and nothing can fix that!"

Ratchet sighed listening the femme rant about being bored. Finally he couldn't take it. "SHUT UP!" The femme went silent by reflex. "If you would just shut up for two minutes I would be able to tell you that you would be released tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Raaatttccccchhhhheeeetttt!"<p>

"Not yet, Sparks." Ratchet replied blandly to the unsuccessful escape artist.

"But you said I would be released today anyway!" Sparks groaned.

"I need you with another bot at all times today for observation to make sure you didn't develop a glitch from the stress of almost offlining." Ratchet explained.

"I do not have a glitch!" Sparks exclaimed. "You would have noticed by now!"

"You haven't been back to your regular schedule yet, so It is hard to tell if you have developed one or not."

"The only glitch here is you!" Sparks yelled turning her back to the medic.

Ratchet sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. ::Ratchet to Jazz::

::Sup? Something wrong with Sparks?::

Ratchet looked over to Sparks who was now crouched in a corner gloomily. He sighed again. :: Many things are wrong with that femme, but they are nothing a joor or two with me and a wrench can't fix::

::Please don' Kill 'er. Ah'm on mah way. Jazz out.::

Ratchet looked back at Sparks. She had found a spare digit on the ground, and was looking at it in horror. Ratchet smirked. "Poor mech wouldn't shut up. I had not choice."

Sparks turned her gaze to Ratchet. "You… you… MONSTER!" She yelled activating her skates and Speeding out of the Med bay before Ratchet could stop her.

Ratchet once again sighed. It was going to be a long day.

::Ratchet to Jazz.::

::Wha' is it?::

::I lost her. She escaped. Ratchet out::

Ratchet sighed and looked back at where the femme had been sitting. "Hm. I wonder why she took the digit with her."

::Ratchet to Prowl::

::Yes?::

::Please locate and keep an eye on Sparks until Jazz gets back from watching the Witwicky girl.::

::Of course. Prowl out::

* * *

><p>Prowl was definitely not happy. In the past five minutes since Ratchet commed him, he has gotten numerous comms from Red Alert, the base's security chief, telling him to get his "aft" up there.<p>

When Prowl finally made it to Red's office Red's face was about an inch from one of his monitors that covered his walls. "What are you doing?"

"Sparks has been standing in the hall way staring at a digit for the past five minutes." Red answered. Prowl sighed. At least he found the femme.

"You started to comm. me five minutes ago." Prowl looked at the screen. Sure enough there was Sparks standing in the middle of the hallway staring at a digit that was almost as big as her. "I thought you meant _her _digit."

"If it was her digit it wouldn't have been so suspicious. Do you think she killed a bot because he was pointing at her funny?"

Prowl sighed. "I do not believe that's-"

"I bet she's going to come after me next! You're her accomplice aren't you?" Red Alert stared to panic. Prowl started to fell his processor lock up, so he turned and left the room. "She fell! I bet she did that to-" Prowl finally got out of hearing range.

::Prowl to Ratchet::

::What?::

::I think she glitched::

::Bring her in. Ratchet out::


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, And for this being such a short chapter. One of my dogs died. So I haven't really been up to typing all this up. On a brighter note though, I have decided to take requests for transformers one shots. If you guys are interested. Quite frankly its just something to keep me busy, so if you have an idea for a one shot you want me to write just let me know I'll do it.**

* * *

><p>"Congrats! You got yourself a glitch!" Ratchet smirked. Sparks was pouting on the floor below him.<p>

"Why?"

Ratchet continued smirking. "It seems when you feel very confused your processor will lock up."

"NYOOO!"

Jazz entered the med bay. "Wha's up? Why'd ya say ya lost 'ere when she's right there?"

Ratchet glanced at Jazz. "You're bonded seems to have developed a glitch."

"Did you hear that? I'm a glitch head, Jazz!" Jazz looked over to Sparks , and then back to Ratchet,

"How bad?"

"It's hard to say. It is not a logic glitch like Prowl's, it is more of glitch that makes the processor easier to confuse until it goes into lock down." Ratchet explained. "How much easier? I have no idea. You will just have to use trial and error on that part."

"Oh well. Can I still take her outta 'ere?" Ratchet nodded and did the "Shoo" motion with his hand. Jazz smiled and held out a hand for Sparks to climb onto.

Sparks smiled back, and eagerly jumped onto it. "Did you know, Ratchet's killed a mech, and kept his digit as a trophy?"

"Slagging femme! I told you it was a spare digit!" Ratchet yelled as Jazz walked off with Sparks in tow.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. While I was in the med bay they got word of new Autobots headed our way?" Sparks asked Jazz.<p>

"Yepp. The whole base been preparin'."

"Wow."

"Hey Sparks!" Sparks looked down at the owner of the voice. A smile slapped itself on her face.

"Well if it isn't our human weapon specialist, Captain Lennox!" Sparks yelled as Jazz lowered her to the ground.

"It's Annabelle to you, oh great babysitter!" Annabelle bowed. Sparks chuckled.

"How's your dad and Epps?"

"You know how he and Epps are. They are happily enjoying their early retirement with some time consuming activities."

"They was stalkin' Joey 'gain, wasn't they?" Jazz asked grinning.

Annabelle looked at him and sighed, "I wish they would leave him alone. I mean come on! I'm already engaged to the guy. How much more can they do to the guy before they realize we aren't backing out of the wedding?"

"Hee. Not sure." Sparks giggled. "I suppose they could probably talk an Autobot into pretending to be his car."

"Oh god help me!" Annabelle groaned. "I have to get going! I'll talk to you guys later!" Annabelle ran off.

"You gave them the Autobot idea didn't ya?" Jazz whispered.

"Yeah."

Jazz sighed. "Raine got her new car today." Jazz informed Sparks changing the subject.

"Do you know what that means big guy?"

"Sleepin' in!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: My mom gave me the motivation to type this out. She knows about my obsession with Transformers, and especially Jazz, Soundwave, The tf:P Knock out, and Prowl. So she went grocery shopping today and bought a type of apple called the Jazz apple for $2 a pound just because I love Jazz. (the apples sucked by the way, plus they made me feel bad for eating jazz.)**

* * *

><p>Sparks was staring at the ceiling. It was way too early to be waking up. Five a.m.! Five fragging O'clock in the morning! No bot in their right processor would be up this early, except Prowl, but everyone knows he never went into recharge anyways. Slagginging workaholic.<p>

Jazz shifted in his place on the berth, and groaned.

"MORNING!"

"Aug, mornin' Lil femme. Wha cha doin up so early?"

"I couldn't recharge any-" The bases alarm went off. "I swear if Red Alert is just freaking out again, I'll cut him." Sparks threatened the absent mech.

"DECEPTICONS!" Jazz and Sparks heard a soldiers muffled scream, and then gun shots outside their door.

"He's safe for now."

* * *

><p>::Prowl to Autobots:: Multiple replies of "Yes, sir" rang through the Autobots open comm.<p>

::They are after the last all spark shard! Keep it safe! Prowl out!::

Sparks was rushing through the base as fast as she could, trying to keep from fighting. In the twenty three years she had been on earth she had learned a lot from the other bots about combat. She wasn't very strong, but at least could keep up with the rest of the bots when sparring by out smarting them.

::On my way to the All Sparks position::

::Has Ratchet given you the go for combat?:: Prowl asked Sparks through the comm.

::Prowl! It's too late for those questions! We have to protect the All Spark shard, No. Matter. What! Sparks out::

Sparks continued down the hallway as fast as her skates would go. "When the Autobots find out their precious All sparks shard is gone, and Lord Megatron is back, it would be too late for them!"

Sparks peeked around the corner to where the voice came from. "Starscream." Sparks began a public Comm. over the Autobot frequency. ::The decepticons are planning to use the All spark to revive Megatron! I need assistance!::

::I'll be right there! Sideswipe out!::

Sparks stepped out from around the corner. "Hey!" She yelled taking her fighting stance, activating the blades on her skates, and the blades on her left hand. "Decepticunt!"

Starscream flung around. Taking a few seconds to look up the insult she just flung at him. "Ohhh, the Autobots must be weaker than I thought, sending such a small minibot such as yourself."

"Go to the Pit!" Sparks yelled right before leaping into action.

Sparks started by making the blades on her hand drag across the ground making a horrible noise. Starscream immediately covered his audio receptors. Sparks continued, not being one for fighting, she hit the brakes and accelerator on her skates at the same time, making a worse sound than before. Only disadvantage was that she couldn't move to dodge the Decepticon hand that swatted her like a fly.

"I got ya!" Sparks smashed into the wall. "OW! That has got to hurt. Sorry, I missed."

Sparks moaned and stood up. "Sides, have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"Stupid Autobots! You're too late!" Starscream transformed into his jet alt mode and flew away.

Sparks' eyes widened. "Check the vault!"

::Prowl to Autobots. Decepticons seem to be retreating. Status reports::

A lot of replies flooded the comm.

Sides opened the vault and let Sparks in.

::Sparks to Prowl::

::What is your status?::

::Sideswipe and I are in the vault. We have a problem. Somehow the Decepticons got ahold of the All Sparks shard, without opening the vault::


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am now a proud owner of a completed Transformers: War for Cybertron videogame. It only took me about three weeks, And many hours of blinking withdrawal and my mother going "Why are you crying?" "Mom, I haven't blinked in three hours." "Why not?" "I…don't know." **

**So my principal decided I didn't need a 6****th**** period. So I don't have a study hall anymore and instead I get an hour and a half lunch. Yay me!**

* * *

><p>Optimus was standing in front of a group of depressed Autobots and humans. They all knew what the newly regrouped Decepticons were going to do with the All Spark shard. They were going bring Megatron back.<p>

"What are we going to do, Optimus?" Sunstreaker asked.

Optimus sighed. He didn't know how many times he had answered that question. "I do not know yet."

"Assuming that we are going to counter the Decepticons, how are we also going to assure the newbie Autobots a safe landing?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus shook his head, "I don't know, Sideswipe."

"We can form two groups." Prowl chimed in. "A smaller one, dedicated to the new arrivals, and a bigger one, dedicated to the decepticon counter attack."

"Hmm. That might work." Optimus agreed.

"Who's going to be in charge of what?" Sparks asked.

"I will leave Prowl in charge of the New arrival team, and I will be in charge of the counter attack." Optimus decided. "I will post who is on which team tomorrow. There will be an officer meeting today at fifteen hundred hours."

"I hope I'm on new arrival duty. Not that I can read the post anyways."

"Don' worry Lil' femme, Ah'll read it for ya." Jazz told her. "See ya tonigh' Sweetsparks."

"See ya." She waved goodbye to him. "Slag, my processor hurts!"

"Sorry again. I really thought I had you!" Sideswipe apologized again.

"No big deal, The worst I got was a sore processor, no biggie."

"Here." Sideswipe handed Sparks a human sized card.

"What is this?"

"It's a card! Humans send them to each other for various reasons." Sideswipe explained.

"Oh, ok, but did it ever dawn on you," Sparks started calmly, "I CAN'T READ ENGLISH!"

"Chill, I made sure it was in Spanish."

"Oh, thanks, very thoughtful." Sparks thanked him.

"I know." Sideswipe shrugged and ran off, leaving Sparks to open her card.

The cards cover had a business man looking at his watch running with papers flying out of his brief case. That made sparks giggle. When she opened the card the words "Lamento haber sido menos de dos minutos de retraso" were printed on the inside. Sparks giggled again.

"What's so funny?" It was Annabelle.

"Sideswipe got me a card to apologize for not catching me when Starscream flung me into a wall." Sparks answered passing the card to her.

"I don't know Spanish, Sparks."

" It says, 'Sorry I was under two minutes late'."

Annabelle giggled. "Ok, I'll hand it to him, that is pretty funny."

* * *

><p>Sparks once again found herself staring at the ceiling at an unreasonable time in the morning. Last time for no better reason than she couldn't recharge. This time, she was worried about whether Jazz was going to be part of the counter attack on the decepticons or not. Quite frankly, her imagination was going haywire thinking about the possible ways he could be offlined while sneaking into the decepticon base.<p>

Sparks looked over to where Jazz would have been recharging, if he wasn't on extra duty for helping the twins with a prank. She looked at her internal clock. 1:12 A.M. She slid down the escape pole, and left the room, heading straight for the med bay.

It wasn't too far of a walk, Optimus tried to keep the Autobot medics as close to the med bay as possible, after all there weren't very many of them. Sparks opened the med bay doors and saw Ratchet putting tools away.

"What do you want, femme? It's late, and I need recharge."

"Do you mind if I use one of the med bay berths?" Sparks asked shyly.

Ratchet perked up at the question. "You haven't asked to do that since you first got here. What's your problem now?"

Sparks sighed. If only an apple a day would keep the cybertronian doctor away. "I'm worried. If jazz gets sent with the counter attack team, what would happen if he doesn't come back?"

Ratchet snorted. "Relax. In the officer meeting this afternoon, he seemed ready to kill for a place on the new arrival team. I've never seen him fight so hard for something."

"Did he get on?"

"They haven't decided on the teams yet. It's Prime's final decision, but feel free to use a berth."

"Thanks Hatchet."

"Anytime, runt." Sparks smiled as Ratchet helped her onto the berth.

"Have a good recharge, Sparks." Ratchet turned out the lights as he went into his person quarters connected to the med bay.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't know why I can't think of anything to write, but I'm going to try my best. Sorry it's so short.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to sleep, femme!"<p>

That's how Sparks woke up that morning. She woke up to the voice of Ratchet the Hatchet criticizing her recharge habits.

"Ratchet, it's five thirty." Sparks groaned. "You and I both know that four and a half hours of recharge is only about half of what we need."

Ratchet snorted. "One night of insufficient recharge will not kill you, besides we all know that those numbers are just suggestions. Most of the bots on base run on less than eight hours of recharge. I being one of them. I usually do not go into recharge until around the time you came in last night."

"No wonder you're always so grumpy. Now, let me down from here will ya?" Sparks said grumpily. She crossed her arms and 'hmphed' as Ratchet lowered her to the ground.

"By the way," Ratchet started. "Prowl just posted the teams, not but ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Sparks demanded.

Ratchet sighed. "I was trying, but you got upset when I woke you up1" Ratchet defended himself.

"AUGH! Whatever!" Sparks yelled running out of the med bay and straight for the Rec room.

* * *

><p>Sparks flew through the Rec room doors.<p>

"It is dangerous to be going at that speed, and running through the doors. You could hit somebody." Prowl's voice came from the Cybertronian table.

Sparks head immediately snapped to Prowl. He was sitting at the table with a cube of Energon, and a data pad. "Which team are Jazz and I on?" Prowl stared at her for a moment before getting up , and walking up to the cybertronian bulletin board. "Could you go any slower! The suspense is killing me! Besides we all know you memorized both lists!" Sparks yelled.

Prowl turned around. "Both you and Jazz are on the new Autobot retrieval team."

Sparks let out a sigh. "Thank Primus."

"Apparently, Jazz is pretty close to one of the new bots." Prowl explained.

Sparks looked at him. "Really? He didn't mention anything to me. Oh well. Do you know when we are setting out?"

"The new bots are set to arrive in the gobe desert. We will set out at exactly 09:32 hours."

"Really? Why can't we just leave at nine thirty?"

"That would be ridiculous." Prowl commented as he dank the rest of his Energon, and walked off.

"Ridiculous my aft."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just kill me now and get it over with. I know I haven't updated in a while. Like almost a month for this story. And I apologize. But you see I got killed. Yeah. Killed. Physics killed me in my sleep. It snuck up and took a spoon and stabbed me in the throat. Sure, I bled a lot. My bed was covered in it. Not really.**

**I'm still taking a test for physics. I've been taking it for a couple of a days. I'm only on number two. Frag you heat transfers FRAG YOU! But on the bright side. Im updating now. So stick that in your juice box and suck it, physics!**

**BTW the song is called Stereo by Summertime's end. I found it specifically for this story and I got to say I'm in love with it now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So I heard you know one of the new bots." Sparks sat on the edge of the berth while jazz tried to find a song on the ipod he had sparks buy. His set up was pretty neat actually. He had Aux cords plugged into a giant stereo system to play his music. The speakers were about half as tall as the actual room. Which was saying something because Jazz was about seventeen feet tall.<p>

"Yeah, we go way back!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. What's wit da questions? Ya jealous?" a smirk stretched it's way across Jazz's facepalates.

"I'm not jealous!" Sparks yelled. "Is it a femme?"

"Nah."

"Definitely not jealous!"

Jazz laughed and turned on an upbeat song. "What's his designation?" Sparks asked happily swinging her legs to the beat of the song.

"Secret."

Sparks frowned. "I hate secrets."

"I love pickin on ya."

"Mute it. I'm not talking to you until you tell me his designation." Sparks crossed her arms, and turned her head away.

"Will ya at least dance wit meh?"

Sparks turned her head back to the bot who was hold out his hand for her. She was tempted to ask how they were going to dance with their size difference but remembered she wasn't going to talk to him until she told him the information she wanted, so instead she climbed into his out stretched hand and observed what Jazz was going to do.

Jazz gently placed her on the ground and moved to the corner of the room. Sparks tipped her head to the side, her processor working overtime to work out the confusion. Jazz's optics dimmed, and a form began to appear at his feet. Sparks smiled. He finally got his holoform installed.

His holoform was a dark skinned man, not very built, just like his real body. It had vibrant blue eyes and was about five foot ten. The most unusual quality was his hair. A beautiful silver color, almost impossible to confuse with the shade of white elderly humans hair turned.

He wore a black long sleeved shirt that had the Autobot emblem on the shoulder, and a pair of tan cargo pants that were tucked into some combat boots. His parts were held up by a black belt with a white stripe going down the middle.

"Ya're still short, huh, Lil Femme?"

Sparks frowned. He was picking on her. Trying to get her to talk, but she didn't have to talk. Oh no. She wasn't going to talk. She activated her human form and reeled back her hand. *_SMACK_*

"OW!"

Sparks smirked.

"Ah deserved tha one." Jazz mumbled rubbing his cheek He walked over to the ipod. "This thing is much easier to use wit da holoforms." He said, proud of his new discovery. Sparks rolled her eyes. "This ain't gonna be much fun if ya don't talk." He frowned. Sparks remained silent.

Jazz sighed. "Blaster. The mech's designation is Blaster."

Sparks thought for a moment. "Don't know him."

"Didn't think ya would." Jazz held out his hand, "Will ya dance wit me now?"

"MmmKay." Sparks took his hand and he pressed the play button his ipod. A soft song began to play.

_Unspeakable_

_Like a truth unsaid_

_The thought of you_

_Fills my tired head_

"It has a nice beat." Sparks said as she grabbed Jazz's hand.

"Ah though so too."

They began doing a simple two step. Swaying side from side.

_Your hand in mine_

_Taking left in right_

_As we combine_

_Joining black and white_

"Oops." Sparks accidentally stepped on his foot. Jazz stopped dancing and put his hands on his hips.

"Ya're a horrible dancer." Jazz chuckled.

"Mute it. I'm trying, ok?" Sparks grabbed his hands again. "Retry."

Turn out the light and we'll dance through the night

_Spinning slow_

_As our hearts beat in stereo_

_Twirling around in the wake of this beautiful sound_

_Sway with the breeze in three hundred and sixty degrees_

_Yeah, our hearts beat for days like these_

_Soak up the moment and promise you won't let it go_

Jazz twirled Sparks slowly watching closely just in case she might fall. He wasn't against the idea of her falling. In fact if he really wanted to mess with his bonded he would have tripped her, but he felt he had already tortured her enough for one night. Or had he?

"Ahh!" Sparks fell to the ground. Jazz couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"You did that on purpose!" Sparks pointed an accusing digit to His holoform.

"Ah swear it was a complete accident!" He said still laughing. He finally stopped and reached out a hand. "Retry?"

"Yes."

_Your breathing slows_

_As we gently sway_

_The music stops_

_But we keep going anyway_

They began to do the simple two step again. "Don't you dare stick your foot under mine again." Sparks warned.

"Heh. Ya got it lil femme." Jazz twirled her again. This time not tripping her up. "Ya're actually not that bad."

"I am. We're just doing simple steps. I don't have the coordination to do this."

_The skyline fades_

_Trading red for blue_

_But I don't care_

_'Cause I'm here with you_

The song slowly came to a stop only to be replaced by a louder rock song. Sparks smiled and pecked the holoform on the lips. "Thanks for the dance. It was fun."

"How 'bout we do this every once in a while? Different songs of course. Ah might blow mah vocalizers from laughin' so hard."

"Ha ha. Very funny. We need to get some sleep. We head out at exactly nine thirty two tomorrow morning."

"Why not nine thirty?" Jazz asked puzzled.

"Because that would be ridiculous." Sparks shot back repeating what Prowl told her.

Jazz's holoform evaporated, and his optics lit up. "Ah think ya got that backwards lil femme."

"Nope." Sparks reverted back to her cybertronian form. "It's right."

"Some reason ah dou't that." Jazz shook his head.

"You shouldn't. Goodnight. I love you." Sparks said talking her place up against the wall, on the berth.

"Love ya too." Jazz replied turning off his stereo, and following his bonded into the berth.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: yepp. Back in my writing groove. THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE! I might have took a sledge hammer to it and decided that I was going to write until my hand fell off, or I wrote something worth reading. So I wrote something worth reading since my hand is firmly attached…for now anyways. Who knows what kind of freak accident I could be in.**

**My friend pointed out a horrible fact today. I'm my school's Prowl. I'm my school's sparkless stick up the aft, always having to be on time, glitch. Not that it's a bad thing (I love prowl to death.) but I don't appreciate my friend calling me prowl, my boyfriend calling me prowlie, and my Mom calling me "Little prowler." Why I ask them why! Oh well. I'm over it now.**

**To one of my reviewers.(Awsome reviewer. Almost reviewed on every chapter!):**_I don't know why more people don't review. It might be because I don't start yelling "REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE RATCHET THROW GIANT WRENCHES AT YOUR PUPPIES!" Not that I know Ratchet or personally or anything. . I suppose what I'm getting at is they probably don't feel the need since I'm not angrily threatening them, or encouraging them, or the simpler reason: they just don't wanna. Which is completely understandable. Aftholes. Now who has a stick stuffed up their afts?_

* * *

><p>"Rise 'N shine!"<p>

"Augh! Not now, Jazz!" Sparks groaned out. She didn't want to wake up yet! She was having the perfect dream, full of Decepticons and vicious cyber-kittens killing decepticons.

"We've gotts five minutes to report ta Prowlie, and get loaded on da plane." Jazz sang.

Sparks shot up. "I'm ready! I'm ready!" She yelled as if she was Spongebob going to work. Primus did she love that human show.

"What 'bout ya entertainment?"

"You're all the entertainment I need." Sparks winked and slipped jazz's ipod into her subspace.

"Ah think that's real sweet 'N all but we are gonna be on a public plane wit humans 'N Cybertronians."

"Party pooper." Sparks crossed her arms and left the room smirking. Nothing was more entertaining than a bored Jazz.

Sparks made her way to the hangar on her skates. "Wonder who else will be on the team."

"Whoever else was on the list."

"Ha ha! Funny, Prowl. Real funny." Sparks sped up to keep up with Prowl quick pace.

"Have you seen Jazz? He is not planning on being late, I hope." Prowl shifted his gaze down to Sparks.

"I'll comm. him."

::Sparks to Jazz::

::Have ya seen mah Ipod?::

Sparks smirked. Oh primus this was going to be fun. ::No, not since last night, but Prowls getting all moody. You might want to hurry over here::

::Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Jazz out::

"He's on his way." Sparks announced happily.

"Good we leave in four minutes." Prowl replied.

Walking into the hangar, which was now being used as a meeting spot for the members of the retrieval team, Sparks scanned over the occupants. The chevy twins: Ew. Prowl: Eh he's ok. Wheeljack: YAY! And of course Jazz, who was on his way: SUPER YAY! There were even some humans.

Sparks cell phone chose that moment to go off. Sparks dug the human communication device out of her subspace. Raine truly knew the greatest times to call. "Sup?" Sparks answered.

"School started back up a week ago, and you, miss super computer, have yet to show your face!" Raine scolded.

"Oops."

"Oops? Is that all you have to say? OOPS!"

"I'm about to leave on a mission. I saved your life, you owe me, so cover for me. I'll be back at school tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"You know what I mean! Bye!" Sparks quickly hung up, and threw the phone into her subspace.

Jazz walked into the hangar. "Good. Right on time. Alright team. We have two earth minutes to get to the pane, so let's go." Prowl commanded.

When the group got to the plane the humans let the Autobots onboard first, probably scared they were going to get run over. Not that Sparks blamed them, Skids and Mudflap were on their team, and they couldn't go a week without hitting somebody.

"Hey Jazz, think you can last somewhere around nineteen hours one way without music?" Sparks smirked.

"Ah think ya set this up." Replied happily.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause ah have a tracker on it, 'N mah tracker says it's righ' next ta meh." Jazz smiled smugly while leaning on the wall of the huge Antonov An-70.

"Are you sure your tracker isn't broken?"

"It can't be! I made it myself!" Wheeljack cut in happily.

"Are you sure your tracker isn't about to explode?" Sparks corrected.

"That was a low blow." Wheeljack pouted.

"I would not be surprised if Jazz combusted right at this very moment." Prowl joined.

" 'ey! Hott stuff! Why don' ya come on 'ver 'ere!"

"I think Mudflap's talking to you, Prowl." Sparks smirked.

"Ha ha! She gotts ya good!" Skids laughed earning a punch from his brother.

"Attention passengers: We are preparing for lift off. We will be landing in Ulaanbataar, Mongolia where the human soldiers will team up with an Autobot, and drive the rest of the way into the gobi desert for pick up of the new Autobots." The pilot announced over the intercom.

"Cool. Off we go. By the way Jazz, I'm not giving it back. It's way too much fun to watch you freak out from boredom."

"The chevy twins are in 'ere, and ya think ah'm gonna keel over from boredom witout mah music?" Jazz pointed out.

"Take it." Sparks pulled it out her subspace and handed it to him. She didn't even want to think what Skids, Mudflap, and Jazz would come up with out of boredom. Throw Wheeljack in there, and you have flaming airplane on a stick, minus the stick.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Awwwzzz yyeaaahhhzzzzz 95 on my physics test! Bumped my grade up to and 82 YEAHHHHYYYUUUHHH! Hahahaha anyways, I thought since I was so happy, that that I'd update. Yepp. Im just writing it as I type so It might not be as good as it usually is/might be.**

* * *

><p>"It's hot!" Sparks moaned.<p>

"How long arez ya gonna complain?" Mudflap asked annyed.

"Ya what cho problem, Sparky?" Skids joined his brother in teaming up on the femme.

"I hate you slaggers. Why did we have to get here so early anyways? Are you trying to offline the humans, prowl?"

Prowl turned from his position by Wheeljack. "The Autobot pod is entering the atmosphere now. Besides, we have only been here for two earth minutes."

"Oh Primus! Good thing we didn't leave 2 minutes early!" Sparks fell over into the sand looking up into the blue dry sky. "That must be him."

An object that looked like a meteor slowly flew through the Earth's atmosphere. Sparks knew from experience that even though it looked like it was going slow it really wasn't.

"Daaayyyuuumm!" Skids yelled when the pod crashed into the desert's sand creating a cloud of dust. The N.E.S.T soldiers that were with them began to cough and hack.

"Heh! That's Blaster alrigh' ! Always enterin wit a show." Jazz chuckled.

Sparks looked up to him and raised an optic ridge. "Are you saying my landing wasn't as cool as that?"

"Your landin wuz no where close ta dat, Sparky!" Mudflap commented.

"Jerk."

* * *

><p>The group of Autobots and N.E.S.T soldiers made their way to where the Autobot Blaster landed, the dust getting thicker the closer they got. Eventually the humans had to stop on Sparks' orders. Too much dust in their lungs and it could cause major health issues.<p>

"Woah." Sparks commented on the giant crater of sand. "At least we won't have to repair anything here. The wind will just cover up this giant hole."

"Well, Lil' Femme, ya ready ta go in?" Jazz asked the medic of the small squad.

"Why won't he just come out like any other bot?" Sparks asked dryly.

"We don't have all day. That's why." Prowl answered.

"Fine. Wheeljack, ya coming I might not be able to open it." Sparks commented.

"of course."

"Well then, lets go."

The three bots slid into the crater until they reached the giant metal ball. "As if it wasn't hot enough! Primus, how hot is this thing?" Sparks barely brushed her hand over it when the pod opened. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

A giant metal being brought itself out of the pod. It rubbed its helm , and then looked around to examine its surroundings. The bright blue optics scanned over the present bots, and then the area it was in.

"Yo, Blaster!" Jazz called and then brought the mech into a hug. "Long time no see!"

The Mech looked as if it didn't understand what Jazz was saying. "He doesn't know English yet, Jazz." Wheeljack told him.

Sparks looked up to the new mech, Blaster. Quite frankly she was expecting more that just one Autobot. After all, everybody was saying "Autobots" not "Autobot"

"Hello, I am Sparks, the medic of this group of bots. Are you in any pain?" Sparks asked in cybertronian. The mech looked down in shock, and opened his mouth to say something before Sparks cut him off. "If what you're about to say has short, small, tiny, miniature, or anything to do with my height I will make sure you suffer."

"Ah was gonna say, Hi. The names Blaster, 'N' Ah'm feelin fine." He answered in cybertronian.

"oh, well then, we'll get along just fine. First, you have to learn the Earth language English, then climb out of this Ludicrous crater, so we can get further orders from Prowl. Jazz has the chip." Sparks turned around, climbed onto Jazz's hand.

Jazz handed the chip over to Blaster, and waited for the bot to process the information. "Ah think ah got it." Blaster said in English as he nodded his head.

"Ya gotta hear this earths music. It's awesome ya'll love it!" Jazz enthusiastically started a conversation.

"Already started ta look it up." Blaster replied, and started to play an Earth song.

When the four Autobots finally made out of the crater after sinking into the sand a couple of times Prowl made a beeline to them.

"Blaster, I presume."

"yes,sir."

"First thing is first. You are going to need to find an alt. mode. It may be easier at the moment to find one off of the World Wide Web, but most bots like to examine their choices in person."

"Nah Ah'm just fine with the Webz." Blaster commented.

"Getting a hang of the language pretty easily, huh?" Sparks asked.

"Heh, I guess so." Blaster rubbed the back of his helm.

"Look, bro, da new guys 'ere!" Skids yelled and pointed.

"Ah'm naw blind!" Mudflap yelled and shoved his brother.

"Wut? Ya wants a ass whoopin?" Skids yelled and tackled his brother.

"1,2,3 NOT IT!" Sparks yelled.

"NOT IT!" Wheeljack yelled followed by Jazz and Blaster.

Prowl sighed. "Childish." He walked over and began to pull the two apart.

Wheeljack pulled something out of his subspace and began tinkering with it.

"Ah think ah chose my Alt mode." Blaster said while transforming. In his place stood a Red Ferrari F430.

"Suweet." Sparks mumbled.

"Nawt even a scratch on meh."

*_BOOM* _

"Ah take that back."

"Sorry." Wheeljack called. "Sparrrrkkksss! I think I lost my hand!"

"What you mean you think? Look and see."

"I can't. My optics are out!"

Sparks sighed and Jazz put her down. She ran over to the stupid Engineer and began to repair him, Leaving the old time friends to chat.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'M BACK! Hee hee. Sorry it took so long to update. I got The Complete Series for Transfomers G1 and I have so far watched about 15 hours of it. Plus I got Transformers: Exodus, and Transformers: Exile books in the mail today, A lovely early valentines gift from my boyfriend!**

**Funny story: Me and my friend during physics made two new CRACK OC's one of them is made by the Autobots as a joke to make fun of megatron. Her name is Megacrack, mostly because of her cracked optic that is still partially functional. And a second one made by the decepticons as revenge her name is Sucka Prime. Not really a prime, but as Grimlock would put it. "Me Grimlock like sucka prime." But they probably will never feature in a fanfiction. They were just made for fun. Yeaaaahhh we probably should have been doing physics but oh well.**

* * *

><p>"And this is the Rec Room!" Sparks finished the tour of the base for the new Autobot Blaster, Still confused why people kept on saying Autobots and not Autobot. "Any questions?"<p>

"Yeah, Why-"

"Besides why I'm short, small, tiny, or any questions of the sort."

"Ah was gonna ask why there aren't many Autobots round." Blaster smiled.

"Oh, well, you see a lot of them are in the middle of a counter attack against the Decepticons." Sparks explained. See the look of confusion on the mech's faceplates she continued, "They stole the last shard of the All Spark so they could revive Megatron."

"Ah see." Blaster nodded. "So, Jazz find himself a femme yet?"

So, Sparks thought, Jazz hasn't told him yet.

"Nope. Not yet." Sparks answered.

"Where's the mech at anyways?" Blaster asked while looking around the Rec Room.

"He had surveillance duty." Sparks answered.

"That's too bad."

"Well, I gotta go watch the Med Bay, so if you need anything or need help, that's where I'll be." Sparks walked out of the rec room, leaving behind the Red mech.

* * *

><p>Sparks' afternoon was quiet. She hated quiet. It was the calm before the storm, the Wheeljack before he started blowing things up, but when you think of it, there probably was never a time when Wheeljack didn't blow things up.<p>

Sparks sat at her human sized desk in the corner of the Med Bay. She stared at the med bay doors. Waiting. Waiting for something, Anything, to crash through those doors. Maybe Godzilla, or more realistically Grimlock.

Sparks remembered when Grimlock first showed up. He took it upon himself to be Sparks' Guardian because, "Me Grimlock think little femme need protection. Us, Dinobots, protect." The Dinobots happily protected her for a month. She didn't mind, but it eventually got on Jazz, Ratchet, and the twins' nerves. Sparks ended up having to tell them she didn't need their protection, which upset them a little, but fortunately they understood and stopped following her like the creators or a newborn sparkling.

Sparks smiled at the memory. The Dinobots were still at Diego Garcia. All new Autobot Soldiers went there, Blaster being an exception because he was an officer. The Dinobots visited the main base every once in a while to meet with Optimus Prime, but the humans decided it was too dangerous to keep them in major populated areas permanently.

The Med bay doors flew open. An angry Samuel Witwicky stomped through them. "Where is Optimus!"

"Ummm, not here?" Sparks was confused. Not only did Sam look pretty angry, but he also looked pretty shaken up. His face was covered in mud and his usually black suit was a soot gray color.

"Don't play games with me, Shorty!" Sam yelled.

"Dad, I don't think he's here." Raine walked through the door looking equally as shaken as Sam. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were ripped in places.

"He is in the middle of a counter attack against the Decepticons." Sparks looked at the two. "What happened?"

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Sam yelled. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I'LL TELL YOU! WE WERE ATTACKED! A-T-A-C-K-E-D!"

"Please don't spell at me. Especially since I can't tell if you spelled it correctly." Sparks flinched.

"First of all, Dad, you forgot a T. Second of all, It's not her fault. Third of all, Where is Prime?" Raine directed the last question to Sparks.

"They are off executing the counter attack on the Decepticons. You know the plan YOU passed, trying to keep the Decepticons from reviving Megatron."

"Then why were we just attacked by Megatron?" Sam asked through clenched teeth.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Sparks asked, assuming they got away because of Bumblebee.

"He's looking for Prime. He told us to come here." Sam said sitting on one of the human beds.

::Sparks to Bee::

::Bee here::

::Prime's not here. Med bay now::

::On my way. Bumble bee out::

Sparks sighed. This is a problem.

::Sparks to Prowl::

::Yes?::

::We've got a problem::


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OH MY PRIMUS! I just almost had a full blown panic attack. I was eating a granola bar, and one of the granolas must have fallen off so when I came back from throwing the wrapper away I saw it: The tan little granola that looked like some kind of disgusting tick or spider or something. I screamed. My mom screamed, my friend screamed, and then finally I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon, my family's choice weapon, and beat the fragging thing to a crumb. Only to have my mom start laughing and say, "Ninja School Drop Out, you dumbass! It was a piece of granola!" I was sad for a while. But then I realized that this incident might have caused an irrational fear of granola… I never want a granola bar again. Especially since they look like disgusting little creatures out to get me. I now know how Red Alert feels. EVERYTHING IS OUT TO GET ME! **

* * *

><p>"There was always the possibility of this happening." Prowl stated. All of the remaining Autobots on base were called to the Med Bay to discuss what had happened. Though most were reluctant to go after hearing that it had something to do with Sam. Sam constantly overreacted to everything that happened. Just recently he had gotten into the habit of spelling everything out to make a point. His lack of being able to spell just made what he had to say that much more ignored though.<p>

"Of what happening? Me and my daughter almost being killed by the Decepticon leader that was supposed to be killed twenty-three years ago!" Sam yelled at the Mech that was five times his size.

Prowl glanced down at the base's liaison before calmly replying. "No, the possibility of Megatron having already been revived." Prowl paused long enough for the information to seep in. "The Decepticons probably revived him as soon as they got their servos on the All Spark shard."

Sparks groaned. "Slag. That makes this all my fault." She banged her head against Jazz's foot. Jazz stepped away causing Sparks to fling herself forward landing on the ground. "Oww!"

"It's not ya fault Lil' Femme."

"What's not the femmes fault?"

"Ratchet! You're back!" Sparks yelled.

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination." Ratchet replied sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic." Sparks mumbled.

"I asked what was the femme's fault."

Everybody went silent and began looking to each other for help. "I believe the best course of action would be to gather the rest of the bots, so we will only have to explain once." Prowl finally spoke up.

* * *

><p>Explaining what had happened to Sam and Raine didn't take very long. It turned out the decepticons were a couple of steps ahead of them, and had sent out a group of Decepticons to meet Prime's team of Autobots. In other words the plan was a complete failure.<p>

"Sooo, this is pretty much all the femme's fault." Sideswipe giggled and pointed to Sparks.

"Why does everybody know me as 'The Femme'? What about Arcee, Chromia, Elita One and Moonracer?"

"Well they don't frag up even one fourth the amount you do." Sunstreaker answered.

Arcee giggled. "Yeah, you do frag up a lot."

"This is nobody's fault." Optimus Primes voice boomed through the Med Bay.

Sparks raised her hand, "I blame Megatron!"

A twinkle formed in Optimus' optics. "Nobody is at fault here, Sparks. Not even Megatron."

"You're right." Sparks agreed. Several bots looked at Sparks in shock. Raine stepped forward about to ask if Sparks was alright, but then Sparks opened her mouth again. "Megatron was dead at the time, so I guess we have to blame Starscream instead."

Optimus sighed. Understanding the Small Autobot wanted put the rest of the Autobot's blame on somebody else. He decided to ignore her and carry on. "For the time being we will assign Raine her own Autobot protection –"

Optimus was cut off. "Why can't Bumblebee just take care of her? There's no point sending another Autobot to protect the little squishy when they would be more needed here." Sideswipe folded his arms to his chest.

"Would you like to take the position, Sideswipe?"

"Slag no!"

"I can take it Optimus. I'm more than use to caring for Raine." Sparks tried to save the front liner from the guardian duty.

"We will need all the medics we can get. Besides, Sideswipe seems more than willing to care after Raine." Optimus said staring at Sideswipe.

"But I don't-"

"That was an order sideswipe."

"Yes, sir!"

"So, what do you turn into?" Raine asked awkwardly.

"Why you scared it won't be good enough for you?"

"He's a Corvette." Sparks yelled.

"Woah! REALLY!"

"Yep. Way better than that piece of slag Audi you've been driving." Sideswipe boasted. Sparks smirked. If there was one thing she knew Sideswipe loved, it was boasting. And Raine could listen, well pretend to listen to a person boast for hours.

"Raine, " Optimus started. Raine's attention went directly to the huge bot. "Samuel." Sam looked up to the huge bot as well. "I will feel much better if the two of you, as well as Carly, would move onto the base so it will be easier to watch over you. It would also be easier for Sideswipe to continue his watch duty."

"WHAT! I still have watch duty!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Understood." Sam said. "I guess it's time to move. Just like Carly always wanted. Of course it won't be a nice country home."

"Sparks, you will be withdrawn from the human education system, and continue working in the Med Bay with Ratchet, Jolt, and First Aid."

"Okie Dokie."

"Blaster," Optimus addressed the newest bot, "I am sorry for the delay in introduction. I am Optimus Prime."

"Heya! I am Blaster, and these," Blaster's chest opened up and six cassettes ejected out of his chest. " are Eject, Grandslam, Raindance, Ramhorn, Rewind and Steeljaw."

"THAT'S WHY EVERYONE KEPT SAYING 'AUTOBOTS' AND NOT 'Autobot'!" Sparks yelled.

Jazz sighed. "Mah poor poor Lil' Femme."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I feel evil…very evil… That kind of rubbed off on Sparks in this chapter… oh well.**

* * *

><p>"That's it! I can't stand him anymore!" Raine yelled running into the Med Bay doing a Bee line for Sparks.<p>

"You can't stand me?" Sideswipe yelled. "I can't stand YOU!" Raine gave the Corvette a deadly glare. "All she does is complain or talk about how 'cute' her, quote unquote, soon to be boyfriend Is !"

"I'm Sideswipe! Ooohh look at me! I like to freak all of Raine's friends out by answering them, and then make them think they are all crazy!" Raine mocked the Corvette by doing a bunch of over dramatic hand gestures.

"OK you guys, I'm gonna be nice about this. Mostly because Smokescreen has a bet going on whether or not I will get all moody like Ratchet While I'm in the Med Bay this week. So I want you guys to step into this room," Sparks pointed to one of the empty ICU rooms, "and finish your conversation."

"Why?" Sideswipe asked cautiously.

"Because we just got in new silver and gold paint. I thought I would save you the torture of Sunny picking on you because he has a better paintjob."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Sideswipe yelled flying into the room. Raine grudgingly followed behind wanting to finish complaining to her best friend.

_*BAM*_

"I know she did not just lock us in here together." Raine stated flatly.

"Chill she just closed the door, Fleshy."

*_CLICK*_

"Now she locked us in here." Sideswipe said calmly, "Together…" He started to panic. "without a key code…Fleshy… Me… Alone…No paint…NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"So, Prime doesn't have a plan yet?" Sparks started small talk with Prowl as she gave him his check up.<p>

"He still isn't sure how to handle the situation without knowing what Megatron is planning. Could you check my doorwings? They have been giving me problems lately."

"What kind of problems?" Sparks climbed to the back of the mech to get a better view of his door wings.

"Mild aching. I think I have some sand stuck in the joints."

"It could also be from the position you keep them in all the time." Sparks muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing~!" Sparks called.

Prowl grumbled. Sparks climbed up his armor and took a look at prowl's wing joints. "You do have some sand, but it doesn't look like enough to cause any discomfort."

"Hmm. I see."

"Have you been under a lot of stress?" Sparks slowly began to climb down, careful not to touch any sensitive wires.

"A little, but no more than usual."

"Have you been skipping energon rations, again?"

"perhaps one or two." Prowl shrugged a little.

Sparks' voice came out dangerously low. "Listen, Prowlski," the name earned a moan of disgust from prowl. "I told you last time you came in here skipping energon rations that I was going to put you on medical grade energon."

"There is no need for medical grade."

"My aft. By skipping energon rations your missing out on important nutrients your body needs to function. Plus it's causing your door wings pain!" Sparks climbed off the berth and went into a huge ground level cupboard. The small femme promptly exited the cupboard holding two large medical grade energon, both the same size as her.

Prowl would have found this scene amusing if the medical grade wasn't for him. The tiny femme put the two huge cubes on the ground. "One now, and one for tonight. And, just because I don't trust you, I'm giving the one for tonight to jazz so I can make sure you drink it."

Prowl scowled. She was treating him like a sparkling. "I do not enjoy being treated like a sparkling."

"Too bad, cause I enjoy treating you like one. Now drink."

Prowl scowled again before he picked up a cube and began drinking it.

"Nasty huh? I'm having to drink some as well."

Prowl perked up at this information. There were only three reasons a cybertronian had to drink medical grade. 1) They were like prowl and skipped rations regularly. 2) They were showing beginning signs of, or already contracted, a virus. Or 3) They were carrying a sparkling.

Sparks made it a priority to get rations timely with Jazz, and was one of the healthiest bots he knew.

Perhaps she is sparked, Prowl thought, Jazz and she has been bonded for a while.

"Congratulations." Prowl muttered. "Does Jazz know?"

"Huh? Well yeah." Sparks answered.

"I see." Prowl finished the cube of medical grade.

Sparks checked the cube to make sure he drank every drop and then said, "Ok, then. You're good to go! Have a nice day prowl!" Prowl slid off the berth.

"Yes, I will. Thank you." Prowl then exited the med bay going straight to his office to finish the last of his data pads.

* * *

><p>"Let us out!" Raine yelled.<p>

"Will you shut up? The fragging room is soundproof!" Sideswipe yelled from his spot laying on the medical berth.

"You know if you would stop being such a jackass we might be able to get along!"

Sideswipe stood up from the berth. "What the frag is wrong with you? Why is all the slagging blame on me!"

"Because you're such a fucking douche bag!" Raine yelled.

"Whatever! I had an idea to get us out but never fragging mind!" Sideswipe slung himself back onto the berth.

* * *

><p>Prowl slowly walked down the hallway towards his office. Jazz must have been ecstatic.<p>

Prowl opened his office door. Speaking of Jazz, he was sitting on Prowl's desk playing with the data pads. "What are you doing, Jazz."

"Organizin'." Jazz answered solemnly.

"Is your tone about Sparks?"

"So ya heard?"

"Yes, She told me. Are you worried?"

"Of course ah am. Why shouldn' ah be?" Jazz asked defensively.

Prowl didn't quite understand. Jazz shouldn't be worried. He would make a great sire, or father as the humans called them. "There is nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, Guess ya're right. Oh, and Prowler, Sparks told meh to make sure ya drink ya med grade tonight, so ah'll see ya then." Jazz waved as he exited prowls office.

"Wait, Jazz." Prowl called.

Jazz turned before he closed the door. "Sup?"

"congratulations."

Jazz cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, thanks, Prowler."

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you're god damned plan was or I'll kill you myself!" Raine yelled up at the Berth Sideswipe was laying on.<p>

"No."

"Tell me!"

"Why? It's not like a flesh bag like you could kill me."

"AHHHHH" Raine began to climb up the berth.

"What are you doing! You stupid, Fleshy!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

_*CLICK*_

"What the frag is going on here! First I get a comm. link from Sideswipe telling me to open the door, and I open it to find a flesh bag climbing a berth and Sides hiding on top of the berth from it?"

"Sunny, it's not what it looks like!"

Raine slid down from the pole she was trying to climb. "I was trying to kill him."

"SHUT UP, FLESH BAG!"

"Aug I don't want to know." Sunstreaker turned, and walked away followed by his twin yelling at him to listen.

Raine sighed and left the room as well.

"Oh! Hey look! You guys got out! Are you getting along any better now?" Sparks came running up to Raine.

"Shut the fuck up. What the hell possessed you to do that!"

"I saw it on T.V." Sparks giggled.

Raine face palmed. "I hate you."

* * *

><p>Jazz walked down the hall to the Med bay to grab the medical grade for Prowl. What did he mean by "congratulations"? Jazz wondered to himself.<p>

"HEY JAZZ!" Sparks yelled smiling up at him.

"Hey little femme. What did ya tell Prowl that made 'im congratulate meh?"

"Huh? He congratulated you too? All I told him was I had to take medical grade too." Sparks said confused.

"Oh well. Guess it was just Prowl being loopy." Jazz shrugged.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I should be working on my college essay that's due today, but unfortunately I'm lazy and really, really, REALLY, like procrastination….**

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid the Decepticons are after Dark Energon." Optimus announced. The air in the hangar turned cold. Optimus and called an emergency meeting for the Autobots, and the N.E.S.T officers after the Decepticons attacked five Earth cities simultaneously.<p>

"Um, not to be stupid or anything, but isn't Dark Energon the stuff you guys eat?" Annabelle asked.

"No, we consume _Energon_. This horrible stuff we are talking about is _Dark_ Energon. It would be the equivalent of some kind of highly corrosive acid. It could also be used as a type of steroid for soldiers." Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason we had to abandon Cybertron. Megatron contaminated the spark of Cybertron with it." Optimus explained sadly. "With the spark contaminated, Cybertron couldn't support life until it could cleanse itself, which could take millions of years."

"So, he thinks there is Dark Energon here, on Earth?" Sparks asked.

"No, chika, he doesn't _think_, He _knows_." Mirage answered. He had just arrived the day before from his mission to watch the decepticons.

"You mean he found Dark energon?"

"Si, chika."

"The Earth doesn't have a spark though. So what use would Dark energon be?" Annabelle questioned.

"Anne," Sparks mumbled. "Megatron doesn't want to corrode the Earth. He wants to give it to his army."

"You mean like some kind of evil villain giving his lackey's some kind of steroids?"

Optimus shook his head, both out of amusement of the woman's choice of words, and to tell her she was wrong. "Afraid not. It's much more dangerous."

"Well shit! When you say something like that it means human weapons won't work."

Optimus let out a chuckle. "So it does, Annabelle."

"They are planning un attacco finale! All or nothing." Mirage announced smugly.

"That's right." Prowl agreed. "It would have to be. There is no more All Spark shards for them to revive Megatron with."

"So, we take Megadouche out one last time, and that's it!" Sparks smiled. "Count me in!"

Prowl looked down at Sparks worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean with your…Condition…"

"What condition?" Sparks asked sounding out every syllable.

"With you being, well…" Prowl trailed off.

Sparks raised an optic ridge. "What?" She asked aggressively "With me being what?"

"Well you know…Sparked!"

"WHAT!" Both Jazz and Sparked yelled. Jazz with excitement and Sparks with horror. The Autobots within audio receiver distance began whispering among each other.

"Why didn't ya tell meh ya had a bonded?" Blaster clapped Jazz's back.

"Sparked?...Sparks…Sparkling…Sire…daddy? Why didn' ya tell meh, Sparks?" Jazz asked.

Sparks helm began to spark. "Sparks?" Prowl called.

_*BAM*_

"Slag it!" Ratchet yelled. "Will somebody take the stupid femme to the Med Bay!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Sparks slowly sat up. "Ow.."<p>

"Would you like to hear the good news or the bad news first?" Ratchet questions from his work table, where he was putting together a spar digit.

"Primus! Good news!"

"You're not sparked. Prowl drew to conclusions too fast and thought just because you were drinking Medical grade, that you were Sparked."

"It's just a virus that keeps me from recharging though!" laid back down. "The bad news?"

"The whole crew thinks you're sparked, and Jazz seems pretty upset that you're not."

"Just offline me now."

"No, I'll, what do the humans call it? Ah, yes, use my get out of jail free card."

"You don't play Monopoly."

Ratchet snorted. "You will be amazed at what being friends with Wheeljack gets you dragged into."

"Hmph. I can only imagine." Sparks chuckled.

"Sit up." Ratchet ordered. Sparks complied, and sat up into a sitting position. "I'm going to do a quick scan to see how the virus is." Sparks felt the tingling sensation of the scan. "How did the Medical grade work?"

"Quite frankly? Me crashing has been the most recharge I've gotten in a week."

Ratchets face became contemplative. "It may come to the point where we will have to put you in stasis manually."

Sparks grimaced at the thought, but decided to change the subject rather than arguing it out with the testy medic. "How did the meeting end?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Optimus decided to wait until the Decepticons made their move."

"That's good. That means it will give me time to straighten things out between the rest of the bots and me. Not to mention having to talk to Jazz about the sparked incident."

"Hmm… yes, 'talk'." Ratchet drew out the last word.

"Yeah, just like you and Wheeljack are just 'Friends'."

Ratchet glared at Sparks. "My personal life is none of your concern. Now tell me who told you." Sparks went silent. "Talk." The medic commanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ratchet lifted up a wrench. Sparks' back instantly straightened. "WHEELJACK TOLD ME!"

"That fragger's Dead!"

::Sparks to Wheeljack::

::Yes?::

::I'm soooo sorry::

::Huh? What for?::

::Sparks out::

Wheeljack, in his lab shrugged. "Probably broke a beaker or something , and the guilt finally got to her… again."

"WHEELJACK!"

Wheeljack's head snapped to the labs entrance. "Oh.. that's what for… Well slag!"

* * *

><p>Sparks watched Ratchet charge out of the Med bay holding , what Sparks could only describe as the most dangerous looking wrench she had ever seen.<p>

"WHEELJACK!"

Sparks cringed at the sheer loudness of Ratchet's voice. Not but three seconds later did a deep _*BOOM*_ rock the base. Sparks leaned back onto the berth, and offlined her optics.

It was either self defense, a complete accident, or Suicide bombing. Thought sparks.

Deadly silence followed the explosion. _ *Thump* *Thump* *Scrape* *Thump* *Thump* *Scrape* *Thump* *Thump* *Scrape* _

"Fragging idiot." Ratchet mumbled. Sparks onlined her optics. Ratchet drug the now charcoal grey mech through the Med bay doors and threw him onto the berth labeled "Wheeljack"

"Slagger blew up before I could even get to him."

"Suicide." Sparks mumbled.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I bullshitted the whole medical thing about the stiches and everything. So I really hope at least some of it is right. Oh well. My friend, living in the country like we are, got her whole house sprayed by a skunk , so the day before yesterday she had to come to my house to take a shower, and wash some of her clothes. She walked in and my mom, dad, and me all almost gagged. It was horrible. This is like the third time it has happened and its definitely the worst. I think she let the skunk into her room and just let it spray her or something. Blehh. XD Poor friend. At least she smells better now… she is also still at my house… her house smells like crap… XS nasty. Oh and beware of a lot of F-bombs in this chapter. I mean A LOT.**

* * *

><p>Sparks sighed. She was not looking forward to talking to Jazz. When the mech was upset, the mech was<em> upset<em>. Ratchet gave out a sigh. He still couldn't find out the origin of the virus. Even after looking ever since she got it.

"I have been sitting here for a couple of hors. May I please go?"

"Excited to talk to Jazz?"

"I just want to get it over with." Sparks sighed.

Ratchet snorted. "Are you sure you don't want to try anything else for the restlessness caused by the virus?"

"I'm sure. It's not working anyways."

Ratchet picked up the small femme, and gently placed her on the ground. "If you get anymore symptoms come straight to me. You hear!"

"Yeah, I gotcha. Later!" Sparks printed out of the door.

Ratchet let out another sigh, and shook his head. "Femmes."

* * *

><p>"Sparks, what are you doing?"<p>

"SHH! Prime, I'm trying to hear what kind of music Jazz is listening to." Sparks had been standing at the door to Jazz's office for about ten minutes now. Normally he wouldn't be in his office, but it was his sanctuary for when he was upset.

"He is not in there." Optimus chuckled.

"Well, Where is he?"

"He was in Prowl's office about an hour ago." Sparks marched off, mind set on finding her bonded. "Oh, and Sparks," Optimus called. "Congratulations."

Sparks scowled. "Shut the frag up, Prime!"

Optimus stood dumbstruck for awhile watching the femme run off. "Mood swings already?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Prowl sat his desk trying to work as his friend sighed and repositioned himself on Prowl's desk.<p>

"Jazz," Prowl sighed, "Whatever is wrong cannot possible be this bad."

Jazz rolled over, and faced Prowl. "Ah was lookin' forward to a sparkling'." He whispered. "Ya know. Its like when ya look forward to da day the corvette twins get shoved into da brig."

Prowl sighed. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I should not have assumed Sparks was with a sparkling." Prowl apologized.

"It's not ya fault. Sparks N ah have been talkin' 'bout havin' a sparklin' for a while now. We decided ta have 'em after da war. Ah just got meh hopes up, dat's all."

"The depressing tone in your voice does not make me feel any better." Prowl mumbled.

Silence followed for a couple of minutes until Jazz hopped off of Prowl desk. "War's a glitch!" He announced with a lighter tone. "Ah feel like a party!"

Prowl smirked. "Try not to lose anybody's hands this time."

Jazz mustered up a full blown smile. "No promises."

Prowl's office door shot open, catching the attention of both mechs. "Sparks?" Jazz asked surprised.

In the huge doorway stood the small femme, cooling fans working in over drive trying to cool off the small frame. "We… need to… talk!" The femme managed to let the words out in between gasps for breath.

"Aww, don' worry 'bout it, Lil' Femme." Jazz waved his hand infront of his face.

"What?" Sparks gasped. "I ran all the way here, from _your_ office, just for you to be _over_ it!"

"Prowler and ah talked it over."

"No." Sparks growled.

"Huh?"

"No! You get back under it right now!" Silence once again filled the room. Both mechs stood gawking at the femme. Sparks stood up straight glaring at the two mechs.

"Sparks, are you OK?" Prowl gained the courage to ask.

"No."

"May I ask what is wrong?"

"No."

Jazz sighed. "A'ight. Come on Lil' Femme! Time ta talk." Jazz announced walking to the sleek black femme, scooping her up as he passed. "Talk to ya later, Prowler!" he called as the door shut behind him. "Wat's wrong?"

Sparks lower lip began to slip out of place. "I… I want a sparkling!" She yelled. "I didn't really show it in the Med bay to Ratchet, but when he told me the 'good news' was that I wasn't sparked I kind of wanted to cry!"

"Understood."

"I also wanted to kick him, and yell that it wasn't good news."

Jazz smiled, "Just remember, as soon as dis war's over we can make as many sparklin's as we want ta!"

Sparks grinned and wiped her dry optics.

_***BOOM***_

"What was that?" Sparks paniced.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" The alarms sounded.

"Slag! Put me down, Jazz! I have to get to my post!"

"Be careful sweetsparks!" Jazz whispered as he set her down.

She smiled. "You too." Sparks ran off.

::Sparks to Prowl::

::The blast was centralized one kilomeater from Med bay! Injured wil begin arriving soon! Decepticons have already began breaching security! Prowl out::

"Frag! Too close for my liking!"

::Sparks to Bee::

::Yes!::

::Are you and Sam safe!::

::All good here! Bee out::

Sparks continued running. "I'm here!" She yelled as she burst through the Med bay doors.

"About time! Get started helping with the injured humans!" Ratchet yelled while he continued to fix an Autobot's leg.

"Yes sir!" Sparks rushed over to where other human medics were gathered, and began working on the nearest human.

"Hey, Autobot?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?"

The guy had a huge gash on his sid. Blood still seeping though his military uniform.

"You think it will scar?"

"Probably." She answered as she began to cut away the cloth that got in her work zone. She grabbed some sanitizer, and cleaned her metal hands. "This will burn."

Sparks pulled out disinfectant and cotton balls. She began to apply the disinfectant to the would.

The soldier hissed. "Fuck! What no anesthesia?"

"Do you want to bleed out before I can close the wound, while waiting on the anesthesia to kick in?" She began to thread a need for the medical sutures.

"I hope it's a fucking badass scar!"

"I'm about to start stitching." Sparks warned.

"Hope you're better than my wife. OW! She can't stitch to save her life."

"She can't be that bad."

"My one year old could do better." The soldier hissed out.

Sparks didn't answer the soldier.

"What's you're name anyway, bot?"

"Sparks."

"The name's Daniel. Daniel Quartz."

"This might really hurt."

"FUUUUCCCKKKK!" Daniel screamed. "What the hell!"

"Sorry, it got pretty close to your hip bone."

"Fuck that hurt!"

"Is it just me or is the gunfire coming closer?" Sparks mumbled.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"All done!" Sparks announced as she finished the soldier's stitches.

"Aughh! How many total?"

"Fifty two."

"Ooowww."

"I'll be right back." Sparks quickly left the curtained area and ran to the human medicine cabinet. She reached in and pulled out some pain killers.

Sparks sighed as she filled a paper cup up with water. Maybe I should comm. Prowl and see how its going out there. She thought.

::Sparks to Prowl::

::Yes?::

::How is it out there?"::

::Washington D.C. has been evacuated. The Decepticon leader, Megatron has called for a one on one fight with Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. All fighting has ceased for the moment. Giving both sides leaders time to prepare::

::Thanks. Sparks out::

"-n't believe you're just standing there ignoring me!" Daniels voice ambushed Sparks audio receptors.

"I was getting an update on the battle that was raging outside. Thank you."

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest while still lying on the medical cot. "Whatever."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: FINALLY! The last chapter of For Sparks Sake! Oh gosh. This was a hard one to write. I had to watch old episodes of Transformers G1 to be able to write the last battle scene with O.P and Meggsy. Not easy considering my epic failure at battle scenes. (I get lazy while writing them…..) I even included a little epilogue at the end.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The med bay was mostly silent. All of the injured soldiers, both cybertronian and human, were fixed up as much as possible, and the medics were currently resting from the hours of work.<p>

Ratchet let out a sigh. "Any breem now Optimus will be in the middle of a one on one death match with Megatron, again."

"It makes me sick just thinking about how bad megaboner is gonna cheat." Sparks mumbled holder her abdomen. Ratchet scoffed at her nickname for Megatron, until he realized she wasn't joking.

Ratchet sat straight up. "Femme, if you purge on _my_ Med bay floors that _I_ just cleaned I will reprogram you into one of those cheap robot servants the humans play around with!"

"Well where else am I going to purge? On you?" Sparks felt the acidic energon burning its way up her throat.

"FEMME! NOO!" It was too late. The purple pink energon was now sliding down Ratchet's pede. "You little GLITCH!"

"I'm so sorry, Ratchet!" Sparks yelled.

"Berth." Ratchet pointed to the empty berth that was specifically designed to allow plenty of places for Sparks, or humans, to climb up it. "Now."

Sparks Climbed onto the berth. "I really didn't mean to."

"How long have you been feeling nauseous?"

Sparks cocked her head to the side. "A couple of minutes. Why? Do you think it has something to do with the virus?"

Ratchet grabbed a cloth and began to clean his pede off. "Something like that. I'm going to put you in stasis while I work. That way I won't get purged on again."

* * *

><p>Jazz and Prowl stood by their leader. "I must thank you both for all of your help." Optimus whispered.<p>

Prowl's door wings flicked up. "We did it because we wanted to. We do not need your thanks."

Jazz smiled. "Yeah, Boss bot! Now make meh proud, and do it wit style!" Jazz patted Prime's back.

Optimus chuckled. "I will Jazz."

Megatron walked forward from the group of Decepticons. His smile stretched across his faceplates. "Brother." Megatron hissed.

"Megatron, this does not have to happen again. It was painful enough the first two times."

Megatron hissed, and pulled out an energon blade. "This will not end like the first two times!" Megatron charged forward aiming his attack at Optimus' spark. Optimus quickly blocked it with his own energon sword.

"I am sorry Megatron, but I cannot allow it to end differently." Optimus activated his ion blaster, and shot Megatron in the shoulder. "Please, Megatron, back down now and leave the people of Earth alone!"

Megatron picked himself up off the ground. "You are getting soft, Prime!" He charged once again and punched Optimus in the face, causing his opponent to crash into a nearby building.

"Prime!" Jazz yelled.

"Stay back, Jazz." Optimus slowly got up, and regained his sense of balance.

"It is not too late to not go through with this match, Megatron."

Megatron smirked. "There is no going back, _Brother_."

"I see." Optimus deactivated his energon sword, and activated his Axe. "Then I will not hold back."

"Very good." Megatron's smirk became a full blown smile. A ravage look invaded his optics. "We must thank Shockwave for this program he made before he deactivated." Megatron got down on all four and charged Optimus ripping off his servo that was holding his ion blaster.

Optimus fell backwards, Megatron looming over him. "It looks like even when you are not holding back you are still weak." Megatron laughed.

"Ahh!" Optimus swung his axe into Megatron's side. Megatron cried out in pain as he lurched back.

"I may be weak, but I know what I want to protect, Megatron!" Optimus took one final swing of his axe, and chopped of Megatron's helm. "I am sorry, Megatron."

Cries of victory rang from the Watching Autobots. The stray Decepticons scattered and fled.

"Should we go after them, Optimus?" Prowl asked.

"Leave them." Optimus stared down at the body of Megatron.

"Don' worry, Prime. Ya did the righ' thang." Jazz patted his back.

"I know, Jazz."

"Now come on, we gotta go get chu looked after by Ratch. Maybe ah should go see mah bonded for a few repairs, eh?"

Optimus chuckled. "I suppose we should."

* * *

><p>"I let you fight one time, Prime, and you come back with infected wounds and ripped of limbs!" Ratchet yelled as he helped Jazz bring Optimus into the Med Bay.<p>

"I am sorry, Ratchet. I did not mean to give you more work to do."

"Shut up." Ratchet snapped.

"Uh hey, Ratch, Where's mah Lil' Femme?" Jazz looked around not finding Sparks.

"That berth over there." Ratchet pointed to the far corner of the Med bay, "She purged on my pede, so I decided to check something. I will bring her online after I get Prime stable. I need to talk to you, _both_ of you. Just stay over there until I get over there."

"Ya got it, Doc bot." Jazz saluted to Ratchet, and began to walk off. "Well he didn' seem too rushed so it can' t be anythang bad." He shrugged.

)(P

It only took Ratchet a couple of hours to get Prime stable, and have Wheeljack begin on the replacement parts.

"I am bringing her online now, Jazz." Ratchet began typing on a data pad that had wires connected to Sparks.

"I'm going to purge again." She mumbled after she onlined her optics.

"evenin' to ya too." Jazz greeted.

"Shut up. I have something to talk to the two of you about. Something life changing."

"Oh Primus, am I dying?" Sparks panicked.

"No, but you will be if you don't shut up." Ratchet growled. " You don't have a virus, Sparks."

"What?"

"Congratulations, you're sparked."

"WHAT! I thought you said I wasn't, like just this morning!"

"I did not check. I just got the story from Prowl on what was going on, but then you started purging after I took you off the Medical grade, which in sparked femmes, keeps them from purging. I checked right after I put you in stasis. By the looks of it, you are still in the first part, which is when the tiny spark is trying to develop the correct build of a spark."

*****_BANG*_

Sparks stared lamely at the crashed Jazz. "Wimp." She turned her attention back to Ratchet, who just ignored Jazz. "Is it going to be a regular sized bot, or is it going to be small like me?"

"So far the Spark is showing signs of being able to inhabit any size of frame, so the choice is yours and Jazz's. It is also showing signs of being Mech."

"Cool. So It just depends on what me and Jazz want?"

"Yes. You're taking the news better than I expected."

"I'm assuming the wars over by the fact Optimus is on the berth over there, and that Jazz was so happy earlier. If I'm right that means we are in a time of peace. No better time to have a sparkling. I mean, as long as you promise not to let Wheeljack build the frame…" Sparks shivered of the mere thought of her sparkling exploding because Wheeljack would think it was cool to add on some new features.

"I barely trust him with Prime's replacement parts. Why the pit would I trust him with a Sparkling's Protoform?" Ratchet snapped. "Now rest as I reprogram your bonded into a toaster."

"As long as I won't have to smell burnt toast all the time I'm fine with that. Oh! Can you make him into a toaster oven instead? I wanna try to make energon goodies." Sparks half joked.

Ratchet waved her off. "Make sure to come here on your off days to get your med grade, but other than that your free to go with weekly exams."

Sparks smiled. "Thanks Ratchet."

* * *

><p>"Beats! If you do not put the human down I will make sure your sire knows that you broke his ipod!" Sparks yelled at the three foot silver Sparkling that was holding a human over it's shoulder.<p>

"_Chirp chiirrp whhhiirr!" _ The small mech put the human down quickly.

Sparks sighed. "Good. Now I thought you were supposed to be with Uncle Sunstreaker and Uncle Sideswipe."

"_Blleeep chirp chirp._"

Sparks raised an optic ridge as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came flying around the corner into the Med Bay. "Sparks, Your mech is crazy! He CLIMBED the wall! CLIMBED IT!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Jazz taught him to do that. Apparently he thought it would be funny if he had Wheeljack build a Magnetic field disrupter thingy for the poor guy, and then say Beats decided to play with one of my welders. It wasn't funny."

"_Chirp chirp chirp."_ The sparkling let out some giggles.

"Now then Beats. You have to go back with the twins, ok? And be good this time. I will be off duty in literally 36 earth minutes."

Sunstreaker picked the mech up by his pede. "Come on you little bolt case. Might as well teach you how to paint."

Sideswipe shrugged as Sunstreaker walked off. "How's Jazz been anyways?"

"He is still happily welded to the ceiling of our room. Where he will stay for another two days. How I got him up there I have no idea."


End file.
